Bitter Cinnamon
by PinKLabeL
Summary: [SPECIAL KAISOO'S DAY!] Ini cerita cinta tentang si peniup peluit parkir dan si peniup balon-balon. Ini mereka yang jalani ketulusan dengan perasaan untuk berdua. Bukan egois dan bukan munafik. Ini pembuktian tentang filosofi lama. Sehidup semati?/YAOI!/HAPPY KAISOO's DAY! Warn : 11K


" **BITTER CINNAMON"**

KIM JONGIN & DO KYUNGSOO

ROMANCE, ANGST.

ONESHOOT AS A COMEBACK

FOR TEENAGE

..

..

..

By : Don'tJudgeMeLikeYou'reRight

..

..

..

"Strata kita sama. Tidak ada pembeda. Kita memang sudah selayaknya dipertemukan disini. Identik dengan..ehm, sudahlah. Aku tidak pandai berumpama. Aku mencintai—uhuk—mu, Kyungsoo."-KJI.

"Tapi aku tidak punya uang. Aku punya adik-adik kecil yang masih bergantung padaku. Darimana kau bisa mendasarkan semua ini atas nama cinta? Maksudku, masihkah pantas kita membicarakan itu?" –DKS.

..

HAPPY READING

…

AUTHOR POV

"Ya! Ya! Kanan! Kiri sedikit, balas kiri! Terus, terus. Asta—" Jongin mendesah kali ini. Acungan tangan dan suara nyaringnya tak berbuah hasil. Ini siang hari dan Demi Tuhan, cuaca sedang terik-teriknya. Bahunya melemas seketika. Ia pikir, pengemudi mobil ini memang masih amatir. "Ya! Berhenti! Kau terlalu jauh!"

Jongin mendekati mobil itu, dua jemarinya mengetuk kaca bening hingga sebuah kepala menyembul dari balik sana. "Ya? Apa aku salah memarkir?"

"Uhm," Baiklah. Jongin tidak ingin berlaku tidak sopan, toh bagaimanapun beliau adalah pelanggan. Jadi, dia harus memilih alternatif lain. "Hanya kurang rapi, dan akan menghalangi jalan kalau—"

Sayangnya, si pengemudi—dalam kasus ini dia perempuan—malah berdecak. "Aku tahu."

Lalu? Jongin tetap memasang senyumnya. Berkedok ramah-tamah, tapi ia tidak menampik jika saja wajah orang didepannya ini terlalu meremehkan. "Mohon maaf, tapi saya bisa membantu an—"

"Tidak perlu." Eh? "Saya hanya akan membeli balon di ujung sana." Telunjuk wanita setengah baya itu mengarah pasti. Jongin mengikuti, dan yah. Dia bisa melihat pemuda mungil sedang menjajakan dagangannya—balon warna-warni. Sebelah tangannya memegang untaian benang yang mengaitkan gumpalan udara itu, dan sebelah tangannya lagi sibuk mengusap keringat di pelipis. Satu lagi, teriakan penuh semangatnya—Jongin cukup terkesima. "Untuk anak saya."

Oh. Jongin kira, wanita ini cukup gila untuk membeli balon-balon berdasar dirinya sendiri. "Ah, baiklah. Kalau begitu, saya akan men—"

"Jangan." Kenapa orang ini gemar sekali memotong ucapan Jongin? "Bisa tolong kau saja yang membelikannya? Karena anakku tidak bisa ditinggal." Tahu-tahu saja Jongin sudah melongok kedalam, mendapati kursi penumpang disebelah pengemudi terisi seorang bocah perempuan. Manis sekali. Hingga tanpa sadar, Jongin telah lebih lebar menyunggingkan senyumnya. Tulus. "Dia ingin yang warna merah muda. Kau bisa menurutinya, kan?"

Karena tidak ada waktu lagi bagi Jongin untuk berpikir. Terbukti jelas sesudah gumamannya, balita itu mulai menyuarakan protes dengan tangisan keras. "Ummaaaa~ Ji Eun mau balooon itu, hueee~" Jongin tidak tega, ia tidak ingin mengecewakan siapapun. Hingga anggukan mantap darinya menjadi pemutus keraguan.

"Ini uangnya." Setelah dompet itu ditutup, selembar alat pembayar sah telah menghampiri telapak tangan Jongin. "Terima kasih."

Sepersekian detiknya, Jongin membalik tubuh untuk kemudian berjalan pelan. Beruntung saja jika suasana pelataran parkir taman bermain tidak seramai di akhir pekan. Semakin mendekat semakin teliti pula ia menelisik sosok si penjual balon itu. Lucu. Mata bulat, bibir hati, kulit putih, leher mulus, mung—

"Kenapa kau memandangiku?" Jongin terkejut. Oh. Ternyata ia sudah sampai tepat dihadapan pemuda mungil itu, mau tak mau sekaligus menyetop alur kekagumannya barusan. "Mau membeli balon?"

"E-eh, ya." Karena Jongin merasa asing dengan kehadiran pemuda—yang tampak seperti baru lulus sekolah menengah—ini. Apalagi, dia menjual balon. Apalagi, dia sesempurna ini. Apala—ah, atau Jongin saja yang kurang peka? "Apa kau lelah?"

"Hah?" Hah. Jongin juga tidak tahu mengapa kata itu yang meluncur dari mulut sialannya. Jangan tanya. "O-oh, ya, tentu saja." Sialnya lagi, Jongin malah terpukau. Tidak, bukan. Oh.

"Aku mau beli yang itu." Jongin cepat-cepat menunjuk balon merah muda di ujung tertinggi dari perkumpulan balon-balon lain. Setelah si pemuda mungil mengangguk, ia melonggarkan genggamannya sehingga beberapa balon tidak menyulitkan. Baru setelah itu, raihan benang putih telah sampai ditangan Jongin, sodoran lembut senyaris sorot mata damai. "Ini—harganya semurah ini, kan?"

"Ya, semurah itu." Jongin melega, tepat setelah si penjual balon itu menerima bayarannya. Tidak, Jongin tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa malunya saat ini. Ia kepalang basah, maka—astaga. Entahlah. Ia buntu sekarang. "Terima kasih." Singkat, tapi Jongin meleleh.

Binar mata pemuda mungil ini tertuju ke peluit yang terkalung dileher Jongin, mengamatinya sebentar dengan kedipan-kedipan menggemaskan. "Namamu?" Jongin pikir, ia hanya butuh modal. Berkenalan sebelum semuanya terlambat.

"Hm?" Adakalanya, si lawan bicara menaikkan alis, mengerutkan hidung dan membasahi bibirnya. "Namaku?"

"Aku butuh namamu."

Oh. Jongin mendesak, si penjual balon pun merasa dituntut. "Kyungsoo. Nama—"

"Aku harus pergi. Dah, Kyungsoo."

Karena Jongin sedang kalang-kabut. Ia berbalik, merapatkan rompi khasnya dan menggenggam erat-erat balon dikepalan tangannya. Setidaknya, rasa penasaran lima menit itu sudah terluapkan tanpa percuma. Hingga ia sampai dihadapan wanita-si-pemilik-anak-ingin-balon tadi.

Bahkan Jongin tidak mau ambil pusing, jika saja dia—Kyungsoo—merasa sangat bingung dengan tingkah kikuknya barusan. "Ini balonnya dan umh, ini kembaliannya." Lalu Jongin mendapat senyuman tulus dari wanita itu. Serayaan malah mengangsurkan kembali lembaran uang yang sebelumnya diberikan Jongin.

"Kembaliannya untukmu, saja. Nah, Ji Eun, ayo, bilang terima kasih."

Benar. Kalau tidak ada wanita ini dan anaknya yang merengek—Jongin tidak pernah tahu jika nama Kyungsoo memiliki eksistensi disini. Seharusnya Jongin tidak bisa menyebut kejadian tadi adalah sebuah perkenalan, toh mereka tidak bertukar nama. Semata Jongin yang memaksa pemuda itu memberitahukan namanya—Kyungsoo. Ah.

"Uwaaaa~! Terima kasiiih~ Ahjussi baik hati. Semoga cepat bertemu jodohnya, yaaa~!"

 **Crap!** Jongin tersadarkan dari belenggu perapian dalam pikiran lanturnya. Oktaf cempreng balita perempuan itu cukup memekakan telinga, terlebih dengan ungkapan terakhir yang benar-benar menohok itu. Jodoh? Tsk.

"Ahahaha." Jongin tahu tawanya terdengar datar, tapi masa bodoh. Ia menyerahkan apa yang diminta si anak—balon merah muda—dan membungkuk berulang kali untuk ibunya. "Terima kasih, Nyonya. Dah, anak manis." Kata hati, Jongin ingin mengusak rambut balita itu, tapi urung sejak ia memperhitungkan jarak dan batasan taraf hidup.

Ia hanya seorang tukang parkir. Sementara mereka adalah orang-orang terpandang dari keluarga berkecukupan.

Setelah membunyikan klakson, mobil beserta penumpangnya itu pun mulai bergerak menjauh. Sisakan Jongin tersengat matahari duabelas siang dan kerikil-kerikil tajam dibawah alas sepatu tipisnya. Peluit pun sudah kembali bersarang dimulutnya, ia harus kembali bekerja.

Lupakan. Hanya lupakan tentang ketertarikan sementaranya akan satu sosok. Siapa dia dan bagaimana dia, Jongin pun tak tahu. Mungkin ia juga.

Hah.

Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo. "Kyungsoo?" Eh. Jongin baru saja menyuarakan isi pikirannya.

Sial.

Tolehan kepala menjawab sedikit tanya, Jongin mendapati laki-laki itu masih berdiri tegap disana. Melayani beberapa pembeli balon-balonnya dengan senyuman yang seolah tak bisa diisi ulang. Ia masih disana, dengan peluh bercucuran dan pijak kaki terseok. Ia masih disana, membiarkan tatapan Jongin seolah menelanjanginya.

Berpikir apa. Penjual balon bernama Kyungsoo itu pasti orang baru disini. Tidak ada namanya kebetulan diantara takdir yang berlomba-lomba menghancurkan banyak pribadi. Jongin tidak percaya. Ia tahu dunianya sudah tidak normal. Jatuh cinta, jodoh, keduanya sama-sama tabu untuk dihubungkan dengan pertemuan pertama.

A-ha. Apa bagusnya kisah cinta seorang tukang parkir dengan penjual balon?

-ooo-

Ini pukul enam lewat. Petang menjelma kegelapan. Jongin sudah membereskan beberapa peralatannya untuk dijejalkan kedalam tas. Begitu pula rekannya yang lain, mereka sudah hengkang sejak tadi. Pintu gerbang Taman Bermain sudah ditutup dengan rantai besar yang memanjang, dan Jongin juga sudah memastikan gemboknya terikat kuat.

Kebiasaan rutinnya tidak akan pernah berubah. Ia duduk dipinggiran komidi putar dengan silaan kaki. Beberapa lembar uang sudah tercabik oleh mata _hazel-_ nya, ini waktu paling membahagiakan. Jongin akan menghitung hasil jerih payahnya seharian penuh.

"Tigapuluh, tigapuluh satu, tigapuluh lima won. Umh, lumayan." Kemudian Jongin akan mengibaskan uang-uang itu didepan wajahnya sendiri. "Makan hari ini tercukupi, untuk membayar sewa flat bisa ditabung." Dia menerawang kerlip bintang-bintang diatas kepala.

Terhenti tepat ketika atensinya merajuk, sosok mungil itu tampak lagi. Jongin tidak habis pikir, apa penjual balon harus pulang selarut ini? Kyungsoo—Jongin masih ingat nama yang kian melekat dalam otaknya. Dia berjalan, perlahan. Benar-benar kerapuhan yang patut dilindungi. Tidak ada balon-balon yang melingkupi dirinya disekeliling, sudah habis terjual sepertinya.

Bagi Jongin, semua itu memudahkannya untuk menikmati—eh? Maksud Jongin, akan lebih leluasa begini. Ia bisa melihat wajah Kyungsoo—yang agak-agak bercahaya itu. Tidak butuh waktu lama hingga Jongin akhirnya melangkah. Sekian radius dan tentu saja, Kyungsoo membalalak. Astaga, Jongin semakin gemas.

"Ka-kau?"

"Aku."

Sial. Kenapa Jongin malah se- _absurd_ ini?

"Ya, mm, ada apa?" Kyungsoo bertanya, setengah mencicit. Jongin bahkan teralihkan dengan cetakan keringat di kaus putih itu, begitu pula dengan sinar-sinar rautnya yang meredup bercampur sayu. Kontan membuktikan jika ia memang sangat lelah. "La-lampunya hampir dimatikan. Aku takut gelap."

"Belum." Memang Jongin rasakan lidahnya kelu, puluhan kata-kata maniak tertelan tenggorokan. Ia benar-benar aneh—di mata Kyungsoo. "Lampunya akan mati duapuluh menit lagi. Bagian teknisi masih harus memastikan disini tidak ada orang."

"Oh." Jongin pun bersumpah, Kyungsoo yang menghembuskan nafas lega agaknya membuat ia turut tenang sekaligus..ergh, ingin mencubit pipi gembul itu. Ah, Jongin suka ekspresi panik Kyungsoo. "Ke-kemana balon yang kau beli tadi? Apa meletus?" Mungkin Kyungsoo ingin menanyakan kualitas pada si pelanggan. Namun yang ia dapat dari Jongin malah gelengan pongah. "Lalu?"

"Bukan untukku tadi." Ah, Jongin suka memperhatikan setiap reaksi yang ditimbulkan 'teman' barunya ini. Terlalu..mm, kadarnya amat membuat Jongin merasa overdosis. Entahlah, si Kyungsoo ini bagai pusat tata surya—tunggu, untuk apa ia membahas ini? "Aku hanya disuruh membelikan."

"Ah, aku mengerti." Kyungsoo menggosok telapak tangannya. "Kau sudah tahu namaku, tapi aku tidak tahu namamu."

"Jongin, Kim Jongin." Lugas, Jongin serasa menyambar buru-buru. "Ayo, keluar darisini. Teknisi pasti akan memadamkan semua penerangan sebentar lagi."

Sekian detiknya, mereka sudah beriringan di jalan setapak yang ramai suara jangkrik. Ilalang tinggi dan pepohonan rindang membelah ditepian, bersama tiupan angin malam yang menggigit tulang.

"Jadi, kita pulang bersama?" Kaku. Jongin sendiri tidak tahu mengapa tahu-tahu ia berada disamping Kyungsoo dan malah menghabiskan waktu pulang dengannya. Padahal, rumah Kyungsoo dimana, Jongin hampir buta. "Maaf, tapi rumahku agak jauh."

Jongin merutuk, mengapa Kyungsoo harus sesopan ini?

"Kau tinggal sendiri?"

"Aku tinggal dengan adik-adikku." Kyungsoo menengok, tapi Jongin masih memandang lurus kedepan. "Kalau Jongin?"

"Kau baru mendapat ijin bekerja di taman bermain itu?"

Kyungsoo menelengkan kepala, jengah sendiri dengan balasan Jongin. "Ya, baru kemarin. Aku—harus menghidupi keluargaku. Jadi, yah," Astaga, barusan ia hampir kelepasan mendongeng kepahitan? Apa-apaan menceritakan kehidupannya pada orang asing? "Oh, maaf."

"Kenapa?"

"Hm?"

"Kenapa meminta maaf?" Jongin menyembunyikan kedua genggam tangannya disaku celana, mencoba menetralisir kecanggungan yang merayap sejak ia memacu langkah dengan Kyungsoo duapuluh menit lalu. "Aku tahu kau butuh sandaran. Mu-mungkin, ah, aku tahu ini kedengaran tak punya malu. Tapi, sepertinya, aku butuh teman mengobrol." Kyungsoo memicing, pria ini—Jongin-ssi, penjaga pelataran parkir yang menurutnya menakjubkan. Tak terduga.

"Kupikir, kau benar." Kyungsoo merapatkan mantelnya, tidak berpengaruh banyak—toh, mantelnya sudah sobek disana-sini. Angin dapat dengan mudah menelusup melalui celah-celah berlubang itu. "Tidak ada salahnya, setelah berkenalan, kita bisa menjadi teman. Tidak ada yang salah kalau kau dan aku—dalam hal ini kau sebagai penjaga lapangan parkir dan aku sebagai penjaja mainan anak-anak. Bertukar cerita—dan,"

"Ya, aku tidak keberatan." Jongin kira, Kyungsoo adalah manusia tertutup. Tapi lihat, siapa yang begitu antusias sekarang? "Kau tampak bersemangat, Kyungsoo-ssi."

"Karena kupikir kau memang benar." Kyungsoo membelokkan langkahnya, senyumnya tertata lagi. Bagi Kyungsoo, bertemu Jongin setiba-tiba ini seperti anugerah. Anggap saja terlalu cepat, tapi inilah konsekuensi yang mati-matian ia harapkan. "Kadang, aku selalu ketakutan menjalani hidup ini sendirian. Pemikiran tentang kemampuanku untuk _survive_ bisa diperhitungkan selalu datang. Kenapa aku hanya sendirian?"

"Sekarang, kan tidak." Jongin bersedekap, tidak sadar jika Kyungsoo—secara tidak langsung meminta Jongin mengantarnya pulang. Oh, atau Jongin saja yang sengaja membiarkan dirinya ditarik? Ini gang kumuh, remang-remang. "Ini—jalan sempit menuju rumahmu?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Terima kasih, Jongin-ssi. Sudah menemaniku sejauh ini, maaf merepotkan. Oh ya, dimana rumahmu?"

"Rumahku? Oh, tidak jauh dari sini." Bohong besar. Kenyataannya berbalik. Flat sederhana Jongin ada beberapa kilometer dari tempatnya berpijak sekarang. "Hati-hati."

"Hari pertamaku bekerja, dan mendapat teman sepertimu benar-benar menyenangkan, Jongin."

Jongin tersenyum, sekedar simpul. "Apa masih jauh?"

"Ah, tinggal beberapa blok melewati gang ini. Aku akan membeli makan malam dulu."

Mata _Hazel_ Jongin menelisik lebih dalam, menuju gang yang terlihat menyeramkan itu. Ada setitik kekhawatiran—entah atas dasar apa. "Apa baik-baik saja? Kau yakin tidak berbahaya?"

Tapi Kyungsoo malah tertawa, balasan atas program kepedulian Jongin. "Aku sudah berulang kali melewati jalan ini, Jongin. Kau tenang saja. Sana pulang, ini sudah malam sekali."

Benar. Ini sudah malam dan apa pentingnya mengurusi Kyungsoo? Ah, tapi Jongin sekedar takut jika sesuatu yang tak diinginkan terjadi. Bisa saja Kyungsoo tidak sampai dirumahnya dengan selamat, bisa saja ada preman-preman kurang ajar yang mencegatnya, bisa saja mereka mabuk lalu—ah. Hentikan.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa besok, Kyungsoo."

Jongin berjalan mundur sambil melambaikan kedua tangannya. Segera timbulkan gurat cerah dari Kyungsoo yang mengantar kepergian si tan itu. Setelah Kyungsoo memastikan siluet Jongin tertembus pekat malam, ia fokus pada tujuan awalnya. Pulang dan menemui adik-adiknya.

"Hah, kalau saja Jongin itu memang untukku, biarkan kami terus bersama, Ya Tuhan."

Panjatan doa Kyungsoo bukannya tanpa alasan, ia memang butuh seorang pendamping hidup. Lalu ia pikir, sejauh umurnya merangkak naik, hanya Jongin yang mampu menggetarkan sisi terdalam lubuk hatinya.

Klise. Kecintaan. Jatuh. Kyungsoo—menyukai Jongin. Senyumnya, perilakunya, dan apapun.

-ooo-

Terlalu cepat untuk menyimpulkan sebuah perkara. Memang baru kemarin Kyungsoo mendapat suntikan semangat—karena ia mendapat pekerjaan. Kesampingkan hal itu, Jongin-lah yang membuat beberapa bebannya agak menguap. Pertemuan mereka memang terlalu biasa, anti-klimaks. Perkenalan mereka juga sebatas menukar nama dan senyum. Selanjutnya, tak ada hal baru yang terjadi.

Pun dengan hari kedua Kyungsoo bekerja sebagai penjual balon ini. Ia sudah berdiri diposisinya, melempar sumringah dan jeritan promosi sebaik mungkin—sedikit-banyak berusaha menggaet ibu-ibu muda agar perhatian anak-anak mereka beralih. Kyungsoo butuh pemasukan sebanyak mungkin karena adik-adiknya perlu mengenyam bangku sekolah. Kyungsoo butuh uang-uang berharga itu lewat balon-balon ini, ia butuh kehidupan yang membaik.

"Hai, adik-adik manis. Mau balon? Ada banyak warna dan dijamin tidak mudah meletus. Ayo, silahkan, dibeli." Begitu beberapa rombongan balita ada didepannya, Kyungsoo mulai gencar melancarkan aksi. Tak segan ia bak memohon agar mereka benar-benar memborong dagangannya ini. "Ya, ya, kau mau? Ayo, beli balonnya, adik-adik."

Kyungsoo histeris karena anak-anak polos itu sudah menunjuk-nunjuk tak serantan. Sayangnya saja, tiga ibu muda yang berada disanding mereka tidak terlalu menampakkan ekspresi menghormati.

"Umma~ Aku mau bal—"

"Tidak, Sayang. Kita cari yang lebih bagus dari itu."

Eh? Kecewa? Tentu saja. Kyungsoo hanya bisa melongo sesaat tatkala dua bocah perempuan dan satu bocah laki-laki itu sengaja digandeng menjauh oleh ibu masing-masing. Sial. Pundi-pundi uang Kyungsoo terpaksa ditangguhkan lagi.

"Tsk. Apa yang salah dengan balon-balonku?" Kyungsoo menunduk, meratapi kaki-kaki berbalut sepatu usang yang ditangkap iris matanya. Lalu mendongak lagi, hamparan pengunjung yang membludak—sialnya, tidak ada yang melirik kehadiran Kyungsoo dan balon-balon imajinatifnya. "Padahal, aku mati-matian meniup hingga ses—"

"Sesak?" Jongin—lagi. Hadir tepat disebelah Kyungsoo dan, "Kau mau?" ia menempelkan kaleng _Cola_ yang dingin itu ke pipi kanan si mata bulat.

"Aw! Dingin, Jong—"

"Cuacanya sedang panas, tahu."

Kyungsoo memberengut, laki-laki ini memang tidak bisa ditebak. Bahkan ia tak peduli Kyungsoo yang berjingat karena kaget, bagi Jongin itu lucu.

"Kau tidak bekerja? Masih banyak kendaraan yang menjadi tanggung jawabmu."

"Aku tahu." Jongin mencebik, memandang jauh menuju mobil-mobil mewah yang sudah melewati gerbang. "Tapi, kalau titik jenuh sudah ada, aku harus mencari pelarian. Kurasa kau ingin bercerita—atau berkeluh kesah?"

Hah? Kyungsoo akhirnya mengikuti Jongin yang sedang asik membuka tutup kaleng minumannya. Sekali teguk, keduanya bersitatap dalam pandangan tenang.

"Oh, ya." Kyungsoo mengajak Jongin agar menepi, setidaknya demi menghindari tabrakan dari orang-orang yang berjubel disana. "Uhm, menurutmu, apa yang membuat balonku tidak selaris kemarin? Dua jam, Jongin, balon-balon ini masih tidak laku."

"Masa?" Jongin sanksi. "Ah, mereka hanya tidak tahu sepekerja keras apa dirimu. Kau bilang, kau meniup balon-balon itu hingga sesak? Kenapa tak membeli alat pemompa udara? Dasar tidak logis."

Eh? Kenapa jadi Jongin mengatai Kyungsoo? "Yah, tabunganku masih belum cukup untuk membeli fasilitas praktis itu." Kyungsoo mendudukkan diri di bangku dekat loket tiket—kebetulan kosong. Jongin pun melakukan hal yang sama, bedanya ia bisa satu inchi lebih mepet dengan bahu Kyungsoo. "Kenapa dekat-dekat?"

"Bangkunya sempit, Kyungsoo." Alibi. Tapi Jongin melanjutkannya dengan kekehan. "Kalau begitu, jangan mengeluh."

Hening. Sekalipun hiruk-pikuk orang-orang tampak nyata disekitar mereka. Omongan Jongin memang ada benarnya, dan Kyungsoo tahu kalau ia harus mengakui. Diam selama beberapa detik sudah cukup, hingga Jongin berinisiatif menyentuh punggung Kyungsoo. Perlahan.

"Ke-Ah, ada ap—?" Kyungsoo yang tergagap. Merasa jalaran aneh mengganjal pasti.

"Tidak, hanya ingin merasakan seberapa lelah kau saat ini."

Baiklah, Kyungsoo rasa ia hampir melambung campur melayang saat Jongin mengatakan itu. Bukan maknanya, tapi intonasinya. Berkat itu, entahlah, Kyungsoo terlalu berlebihan jika anggapannya berlabuh pada sebuah—ketertarikan.

Masalahnya, ini keramaian dan Jongin tidak sedikitpun malu berduaan dengan Kyungsoo. Ya, seolah dunia paten dengan nama mereka.

"Umh, kalau kau masih haus, ambil punyaku saja. Terima kasih, Jongin, soda ini sangat membantu."

Kali ini, bukan masalah jika Jongin memberanikan diri untuk memijit tengkuk Kyungsoo. Melembut.

"Aku tahu sepegal apa dirimu, tidak jauh beda denganku."

Atau memang Jongin sedang melantur?

"Nanti—ah, Jongin, umh, aku harus kembali beker—"

"Bolehkah nanti aku mengantarmu pulang?"

Karena Kyungsoo tidak menyingkir sejengkalpun, karena Kyungsoo tidak menolak impulsive Jongin. Untuk itu, tidak salah jika Jongin mengartikan ini sebagai sebuah—penerimaan.

"Tentu saja. Kenapa tidak?"

Bahkan Kyungsoo tak perlu banyak waktu untuk berpikir.

"Nah, baru aku kembali bekerja. Dah, Kyungsoo."

Sejenak, Kyungsoo merasa Jongin sangat ambigu. Dia menjauh sementara Kyungsoo dibiarkan menatap punggung tegapnya. Dia melambai sementara Kyungsoo dibiarkan termangu dan duduk canggung disana. Apa-apaan.

Meski hanya secuil obrolan, kalau mereka sesering ini melakukannya—Kyungsoo yakin Jongin akan bertekuk lutut. Sebalik itu, perasaan saling mengisi adalah hal mutlak yang diinginkan keduanya.

"Kau menjual balon-balon itu, kan?"

Kyungsoo menganga sebentar, seorang pria maskulin dan balita perempuan digendongannya.

"Ya, ya. Oh, anda ingin membeli yang mana?"

Kini, Kyungsoo percaya ucapan pendek Jongin ada manfaatnya juga. Jangan mengeluh. Kyungsoo janji bahwa mulai saat ini, ia tidak akan mendumel lagi.

Demi apapun, demi adik-adiknya dan kelangsungan hidupnya sendiri. Pekerjaan tetaplah pekerjaan. Kau bandingkan selurus tajam dengan kemunculan rasa suka—kecintaan pada manusia lain yang Kyungsoo anggap daya magis.

Sehari dua hari, Jongin telah merubah cara pandang dan pola pikir Kyungsoo. Seakan berhak menyetir setiap sisiannya.

Tsk. Kyungsoo patut bersyukur karena Jongin tidak menendangnya.

-ooo-

Jongin dan Kyungsoo berjalan beriringan lagi—sama seperti kemarin.

"Apa kau tidak lelah mengantarku pulang dengan perjalanan sejauh ini?"

Kyungsoo bertanya, Jongin menoleh dan membius suasana bersama senyuman hangat miliknya.

"Aku bisa lebih lelah lagi kalau tidak memastikan kau selamat sampai di rumah."

Ada yang tak beres. Entah dari otak Jongin atau otak Kyungsoo. Jongin pikir, gang yang dilalui Kyungsoo untuk menuju rumahnya terlalu berbahaya. Namun Kyungsoo pikir, ia selalu baik-baik saja dalam perjalanan pulang sebelumnya, bahkan tanpa pengawalan dari Jongin.

"Benarkah?" Kyungsoo membiarkan sebelah tangannya menggantung bebas diudara, mengikuti alur kakinya yang melangkah lamban. Jongin terang saja tak ingin menyiakan sebuah kesempatan, betapa inilah yang ia tunggu. Perlahan, Jongin menepis rasa sungkan. Selanjutnya, raihan jemari besarnya sudah merabai jemari kecil Kyungsoo—baru kemudian menggenggamnya. Dan Kyungsoo mendiamkan—atau menikmati perlakuan itu. "Sebenarnya, aku bisa menjaga diri, Jongin, dan sejak kapan kau seperhatian ini?"

Karena Kyungsoo sekuat tenaga menyembunyikan semburat merah di kedua pipinya—yang jalarkan panas dan pias merona bersamaan. Jongin menggamit Kyungsoo, selembut ini? Sungguh, dalam periode kehidupan manapun, Kyungsoo tak pernah mendapat kiasan-kiasan manis semacam yang Jongin lakukan padanya.

Maksud Kyungsoo, Jongin terlalu tiba-tiba.

"Aku tidak yakin, kalau gang itu aman untukmu. Penjahat Korea selalu bisa mengandalkan apapun untuk menyakiti mangsanya."

"Kau bicara apa, sih?" Kyungsoo malah tergelak—sekilas mempertahankan tautan tangannya dengan Jongin. "Kau pikir disana ada banyak perampok?"

"Apa tidak ada jalan lain selain melewati gang itu? Maksudku, umh, bagaimana, ya. Aku hanya khawatir kalau kau—"

Jongin sengaja melupakan bagian Kyungsoo menanyakan sikap perhatiannya. Jongin hanya bisa menjawab secara samar dan tanpa mau diketahui banyak pihak—kalau ia cukup terkesan dengan sosok mungil disebelahnya ini. Tanpa perlu Kyungsoo tahu pula, kalau Jongin bersusah payah menahan gemetar dan gigil halus—bukan dari udara dingin, melainkan sejak ia bersentuhan dengan pria manis ini.

"Gang itu satu-satunya akses terdekatku menuju rumah, Jongin. Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan adik-adikku menungguku terlalu lama."

 **Grep.** _What the..hell, is going on?_ Jongin serta-merta menarik Kyungsoo dalam rengkuhan, mendekapnya erat-erat di bidang seluas dada. Sebelah lengan Jongin bahkan reflek memberi pelukan intens agar tubuh kecil itu—terlindungi.

Semenit. Jongin memejamkan mata dan Kyungsoo menghentikan langkah. Kebekuan yang mendadak terjelma. Kyungsoo merasakan deru nafas Jongin tertukar dengannya, Kyungsoo merasakan kepedulian Jongin padanya dan Kyungsoo—ingin berlama-lama dalam posisi ini.

Apa yang dipikirkan Jongin, hingga tiba-tiba memeluk Kyungsoo?

"Jo-Jongin?"

"Mm?"

Kyungsoo pasti ingin dilepas—"Berjanjilah untuk selalu menjaga tubuh dan hatiku yang rapuh. Berjanjilah untuk senantiasa menggiringku, menuntunku dan menopangku. Kau tahu, aku tidak kuat jika hanya nama Kyungsoo yang bertengger diatas kepalaku. Aku—membutuhkanmu." Eh. Ternyata, Kyungsoo semakin meringkuk dalam pelukan Jongin.

Ini bukan kesalahan. Ini bukan mengenai Jongin yang hilang akal atau Kyungsoo yang kehabisan bahan obrol. Tapi mereka, melakukan hal spontan ini berdasar kemauan masing-masing hati—yang mendorong, mendobrak, dan memotivasi. Bahwa, tidak ada salahnya saling menenangkan. Situasi mendukung, tinggal bagaimana caranya merealisasikan sejumput memori terabadi.

"Aku berjanji. Bahkan sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu, Kyungsoo. Kau seolah memanggilku, meminta pertolonganku. Maka aku datang, dan mari—kita bina hubungan baik. Bersama-sama. Menjadi satu-kesatuan yang utuh. Sekarang dan selamanya?"

Jongin bukan sedang memamerkan jati dirinya, Kyungsoo pun semata menghargai beragam spekulasi yang disuarakan batinnya. Mereka memang saling membutuhkan. Toh, setiap masa tidak akan pernah berakhir sesuai rencana. Pasti ada beberapa hal melenceng dari segi spesifik yang digariskan Tuhan.

Maka, masa bodoh jika jenis kelamin mereka sama. Larangan hanya buah bibir beragungkan status sosial. Jongin mencari Kyungsoo, dan Kyungsoo menemukan Jongin. Seperti ini adanya.

"Bagaimana kalau aku bilang, sejak pertama melihatmu—meski saat itu kau berwajah bodoh, aku telah tertarik? Kau pikir, mengapa aku memilih bekerja di taman itu? Sebagai penjual balon? Tidak elit sama sekali. Tapi, asal kau tahu, cukup nama Jongin yang membuatku tergerak ada disana."

"Maksudmu?" Jongin tak pernah paham dengan arti perkataan Kyungsoo. Terlebih, suara merdu itu terhalang bungkaman rapat dari Jongin. Mereka memang tak bersirobok tatap, sebatas mengandalkan naluri bahwa perasaanlah yang menguasai. "Kau sudah menguntitku?"

"Bukan. Ah—entah bagaimana menyebutnya. Tapi, mana mungkin kita bisa jatuh cinta secepat ini? Yah, kalau bukan karena aku yang mendahuluimu? Aku yang membuka jalannya, Kim Jongin. Aku selalu mengagumi kesanggupanmu menghadapi apapun, dan aku—terenyuh. Oh, astaga, aku terlalu banyak memujimu."

"Dan kemudian, kau mencintaiku. Dasar s _talker!_ Hei, pengagum rahasiaku." Jongin menjawil hidung Kyungsoo, lalu terbahak sendiri saat lawan bicaranya malah menekuk wajah. "Sejak kapan kau memperhatikanku?"

"Sejak aku sadar kalau tukang parkir sepertimu sangat keren. Ah, kenapa kau tidak mencoba peruntungan menjadi artis saja, sih?"

"Artis? Cih, kalau aku menjadi penjilat semacam itu, aku tak mungkin bertemu dengan penjual balon semenggemaskan dirimu. Hidup penuh kepalsuan seperti mereka justru lebih melelahkan daripada meniup peluit kesayanganku ini."

Jongin mengacak surai hitam Kyungsoo, membuat si pemilik menjauhkan diri dan sekaligus melepas tautan badan mereka.

"Agaknya, kita memang sudah ditakdirkan bertemu dalam kondisi semiris ini. Tukang parkir dan penjual balon? Tsk, terlalu lucu."

"Aku malah bersyukur, Kyungsoo. Biarpun selama ini aku tidak pernah tahu siapa kau, tapi kalau kau tahu siapa aku—kurasa sudah sangat cukup. Tidak terlalu cepat, tidak buru-buru dan tidak tiba-tiba. Aku suka pertemuan kita tak bertele-tele."

"Bahkan sesingkat ini untuk ternyata, membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku. Hanya dua hari? Kukira akan sangat sulit menaklukan Kim Jongin yang acuh, abai, dan—"

"Sssh, terbalik. Kau yang jatuh cinta padaku. Buktinya, kau yang memuja-mujaku." Jongin menempelkan telunjuknya di bibir hati Kyungsoo, menekannya sedikit agar Kyungsoo menghentikan pembicaraan.

"Jangan berkilah, Jongin. Waktu itu aku hanya sekedar memandangmu sekali, lalu seminggu kemudian aku melamar bekerja disana. Jangan besar kepala."

"Tapi saat itu pula kau sedang jat—"

"Tidak, Jongin." Kini mereka berhadapan, Kyungsoo mengalungkan kedua lengannya dileher Jongin, sedangkan Jongin mengeratkan pegangannya di pinggang Kyungsoo. "Aku lebih-lebih dari jatuh cinta."

"Ha! Kena! Aku bilang juga apa, pesona Kim Jongin bisa memperday—"

"Oh ya?"

"Jangan memenggal ucapanku, Kyungsoo."

"Ayo, pulang." Kyungsoo menjauhkan dirinya dari Jongin, lebih memilih untuk bergelayut manja seiring langkah keduanya yang bersesuaian. "Antarkan aku sampai ke mulut gang itu saja, kalau sampai ke rumahku—aku khawatir kau lupa jalan pulang."

"Bodoh. Aku lebih pintar darimu, tahu." Jongin terkikik, tidak banyak hal yang ia bahas tentang sahutan-sahutannya bersama Kyungsoo tadi. Tentang mereka yang saling—membutuhkan. "Aku kan sudah bilang, cari jalan lain selain gang itu."

"Tidak ada."

"Bohong."

Kyungsoo tidak lagi menggubris segala macam bentuk kekhawatiran Jongin, begitu sampai di tempat tujuan, mereka benar-benar berhenti melangkah. "Duapuluh lima menit, Jongin. Perjalanan yang jauh, bukan? Lain kali jangan bersikeras mengantarku kalau kantung matamu sejelas itu." Jongin segera merasakan belaian Kyungsoo dibagian bawah matanya, sedikit-banyak agak membuatnya kehilangan arah.

"Kau pikir kenapa aku terlalu mencintaimu? Maksudku, kita baru dua hari bertemu dan belum genap sebulan. Dalam rentang waktu itu, rasanya aku benar-benar buta tentangmu." Jongin mengesah, membalas Kyungsoo dengan elusan dipuncak kepala.

"Aku tidak. Aku sudah tahu seluk-belukmu, sebelum ini. Itu alasannya mengapa kita cepat bertemu dan cepat menukar perasaan." Kyungsoo menjelaskan, sesekali menguap karena kantuk sudah menyerangnya. "Kurasa, kita juga pernah bertemu, Jongin. Kau saja yang lupa."

"Hah? Jangan mengada-ada, Kyungsoo, aku tid—"

"Nanti kau juga akan ingat." Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Oh, aku harus segera pulang, Jongin. Adik-adikku menunggu. Sampai jumpa." Ia berjinjit, lalu kecupan itu datang tanpa diperkirakan Jongin. Hanya sekilas dan mendarat di kening, bukan bibir.

Jongin lunglai seketika. Bagaimana bisa ia melupakan Kyungsoo? Terlalu cepat—kisah ini baik-baik saja. Bagi Jongin memang terlalu cepat, tapi bagi Kyungsoo tidak sama sekali. Ini sudah melalui perhitungan yang pas.

Memang dimana Jongin pernah bertemu Kyungsoo? Sembari itu, ia menendang kerikil-kerikil, beberapa kali tertawa sendiri. Yang ia ingat hanya tingkah polah Kyungsoo—seharian ini dan kemarin, yang terlalu menggemaskan.

"Apa kau barusan mengaku, Kyungsoo? Tsk, kesempurnaanmu terjebak dalam pusaranku, Kyungsoo."

Seharusnya, monolog itu tak perlu Jongin bagi. Tapi, ia cukup bersenandung dalam hati—jika saja Kyungsoo memang untuknya. Masa bodoh dengan prasyarat kalau ia melupakan pertemuan pertamanya dengan Kyungsoo, cukup ada dengan apa yang tersaji sekarang. Masa bodoh dengan kelamin, masa bodoh dengan rasa jijik orang-orang. Jongin dan Kyungsoo menempuh strata yang sama.

Sejauh ini, keduanya belum memiliki sisi tolak belakang.

-ooo-

Biduan pagi hari selaras dengan langkah keduanya. Langkah kaki Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang baru saja bertemu dipersimpangan jalan—untuk kemudian berangkat bersama menuju tempat pundi uang mereka.

"Kau sudah sarapan?" Pertanyaan Kyungsoo itu kontan disambut gelengan Jongin. Dia bukan seperti Kyungsoo yang pintar memasak dan pandai mengurus diri, dia asing dengan cap mandiri. Jongin—terlalu berantakan. "Malas sekali. Jongin, kalau kau tidak punya tenaga, bagaimana bisa kau memarkirkan mobil-mobil dengan benar?"

"Astaga, ternyata kau cerewet, hm?"

Jongin menyentil hidung Kyungsoo—sedetik, tapi efeknya luar biasa. Kyungsoo bukan hanya memerah dibagian yang disentuh Jongin, melainkan ke seluruh bagian wajahnya. Panas.

"Aku tidak cerewet, Jongin. Kau harus makan kalau tidak mau pingsan ditengah lapangan."

Lalu sekarang, Kyungsoo membiarkan lengan Jongin tersampir dibahu sempitnya. Seolah memapah dirinya dengan rangkulan bersahab—oh, bersahabat? Kyungsoo rasa, bukan itu.

"Tidak akan. Aku terlalu kuat untuk ditumbangkan. Oh ya, jangan sampai kita terlambat hanya karena kita mendebatkan masalah makan dan belum makan." Jongin berucap alakadarnya, tentu tak pernah tahu bagaimana Kyungsoo memberengutkan wajahnya. "Eh? Kenapa berhenti, Kyungsoo?"

"Kenapa?" Kyungsoo menyuarakan intonasi datar. "Aku mau kau makan."

 _What?_ Jongin tak habis pikir bagaimana Kyungsoo bisa selucu ini saat memaksa seseorang—dalam kasus ini adalah dirinya. Apa ada hal lain? Jongin tidak bisa untuk tidak menuruti kemauan Kyungsoo. Toh tak ada salahnya, ini memang berdasar kebaikan. Jika tidak Kyungsoo, mungkin malaikat maut sudah lebih dulu mencabut keteledoran Jongin.

"Oh, jadi kalau sudah begini, bukankah aku harus bersyukur?"

Kyungsoo memiringkan kepalanya, "Bersyukur? _Well,_ aku menyuruhmu makan, bukan mal—"

"Aku harus bersyukur karena aku punya alarm sepengertian dan seperhatian dirimu, tahu."

Ya. Jongin benar, dan Kyungsoo mengakui itu dengan perasaan melambung tinggi-tinggi. Ia hampir melayang. Tidak bohong karena rasanya memang seperti ini. Ya Tuhan. Jongin sudah menarik tangan kanan Kyungsoo, tanpa membiarkan kesadaran menguasainya lebih dulu. Jongin sudah menggeret—setengah menyeretnya untuk masuk ke kedai ddokbokki terdekat.

Jongin sespontan itu, dan Kyungsoo se _-blank_ ini.

"Jadi, kau memilih telat?"

Lirihan Kyungsoo membuat Jongin mendongak, ia memajukan kursi sementara lawan bicaranya setia membulatkan mata.

"Demi keinginanmu supaya aku tidak pingsan di lapangan, kan?" Jongin menyeringai, "Nah, lagipula, kalau aku pingsan, kau juga yang akan repot. Setahuku, kau tidak suka melihat seseorang yang kau sayangi terkapar mengenaskan."

Kyungsoo tersipu, Jongin bisa melihatnya sejelas ia melihat uap nafasnya sendiri.

"Bicara apa? Jangan terlalu percaya diri. Hei, memang kau tahu darimana teori semacam itu?"

Hah. Kyungsoo tak begitu lihai memindai percakapan, ia tidak cerdik membalik fakta. Bagi Jongin, ini jebakan yang jitu.

"Tidak dari mana-mana." Jongin bersedekap diatas meja, Kyungsoo memangku dagunya dengan kedua tangan. Mereka bertemu tatap, manik-manik yang saling mengikat. "Siapapun pasti bisa menyimpulkannya. Cukup dari kelakuanmu, Kyungsoo. Kau yang selalu—tidak bisa jauh dariku?"

Diam. Kyungsoo menegang, Jongin bersorak girang bersama semboyan skakmat-nya.

"Kenapa kau memilih kedai ini? Pelayanannya lama sekali."

 **Crap.** Apa Jongin bilang? Kyungsoo pasti mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ia enggan terlibat hal-hal romansa seperti ini, padahal Jongin menyuguhkan kata demi kata yang mati-matian ia susun. Tsk. Biarlah, paling tidak, ia tahu Kyungsoo bukan seorang yang naïf dan munafik. Jongin tahu—Kyungsoo _memang_ mencintainya.

-ooo-

"Balon-balonmu, laku semua?"

Di tengah perjalanan pulang, Jongin membalut Kyungsoo dengan rangkulannya. Udara dingin terlalu ganas menggerogoti kulit malam ini. Sehingga tanpa ba-bi-bu, keduanya sudah pasti segera mencari naungan. Saling menyatukan tubuh. Ah.

"Ada tiga, sudah kukempeskan." Kyungsoo tersenyum, tanpa beban dan tanpa kecewa. "Kalau kau? Bagaimana dengan upahmu? Bertambah?"

"Kenapa dikempeskan? Kan sayang, bisa untuk menemani kita berjalan." Jongin terkekeh, sedikit demi sedikit menghirup aroma rambut Kyungsoo. "Upahku? Yah, tip-tip itu lumayan berlaku, sih."

"Lain kali tidak akan kukempeskan, deh." Kyungsoo menyengir, sesekali mengeratkan pegangannya dipinggang Jongin. "Syukurlah. Aku ikut senang kalau upahmu bertambah."

Jongin mengangguk sekali, menyimpan seraut ketenangannya dalam hati. Akhir-akhir ini, keberuntungan memang selalu menyertainya. Kadang terbersit jika semua ini perihal Kyungsoo? Seharunya, ya. Berkat Kyungsoo, ia lebih bersemangat. Berkat Kyungsoo, ia lebih bersahaja. Selama ini, Kyungsoo selalu memberi pengaruh baik. Lalu, Jongin pada Kyungsoo, apa?

"Jongin?"

"Mm?"

"Jongin?"

"Ya? Kyungsoo, ak—"

"Apa hubungan kita? Uhm, maksudku, aku bukan perempuan, kau bukan perempuan. Kita laki-laki. La-lalu, kalau aku memiliki perasaan ini, ah, maksudku, begini, ah, jad—"

 **Chuu~** Tidak. Oh. Jongin baru saja mengecup Kyungsoo. Di bibir, tepat dibelahan bibirnya. Pelan, tetapi menikmati. Sedetik—tapi memabukkan. Astaga. Ini yang pertama kali. Tsk. Kyungsoo kehilangan kata-kata dan Jongin kehabisan urat malu.

"Ini hubungan kita, Kyungsoo. Jangan bertanya-tanya lagi." Mutlak. Jongin tak memberi Kyungsoo jeda untuk protes. "Aku akan mengantarmu sampai didepan pintu rumahmu, ya."

Meski masih memastikan—antara memijak atau tidak, Kyungsoo tetap menanggapi. "E-eh, tidak perlu, Jo-Jongin." Bahkan ketika ia tergagap, Jongin memperlakukannya seolah tidak terjadi insiden ambigu. "Jangan, kau bisa pulang larut nanti. Besok masih harus bekerja, kan?"

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan, Kyungsoo." Jongin semakin menempelkan tubuh Kyungsoo agar mendekat pada dadanya. "Gang ini berbahaya. Bagaimana bisa kau melewatinya setiap hari?" Jongin menelaah lebih lanjut mulut gang didepan matanya, Kyungsoo mengikuti.

"Sebenarnya, aku selalu lolos saat mereka menggodaku. Oh, maksudku, aku memang penakut—ehm, maksudku, ah, jadi—"

"Jadi, kau berbohong padaku? Kau berbohong kalau didalam sana kau baik-baik saja?" Jongin memicing, alisnya terangkat meminta penjelasan. "Mulai saat ini dan seterusnya, aku akan menemanimu sepanjang jalan. Maaf saja, tapi aku tidak suka dibohongi, Kyungsoo."

"Aku tidak berbohong, Jongin. Buktinya, kau lihat aku baik-baik saja, kan?"

"Untuk sekarang." Langkah pertama, keduanya memasuki gang bersamaan. "Tidak tahu jika kau berjalan tanpaku." Jongin semakin yakin kalau Kyungsoo berbohong—ia tahu itu semua lantaran Kyungsoo tak ingin menyusahkan orang lain. Kyungsoo bilang, ia tidak takut—tapi sekarang, bahkan untuk melonggarkan genggamannya dikepalan tangan Jongin pun tidak sama sekali. "Ah, kau aman bersamaku, Kyungsoo. Aku akan melindungimu, kan?"

"Aku percaya, Jongin. Tapi, mereka cukup menyeramkan. Kalau kita jalan berdua akan semakin mencolok." Kyungsoo bisa merasakan bagaimana reaksi tubuhnya. Gigil halus, gemeletuk gigi, dan bibir gemetar. Ia tahu, kondisi ini tidak akan sesulit biasanya jika ada Jongin. "Tolong ak—"

"Oh, dia lewat lagi. Rupanya membawa pengawal? Halo, manis."

Mereka—satu, dua, tiga. Bertiga. Mulai mendekat dan mengendus seperti anjing pelacak. Jongin reflek menepis hidung-hidung laknat itu dan otomatis membawa Kyungsoo mundur bersamanya.

"Wow, dia orang baru? Apa dia kekasihmu, manis? Kurang ajar sekali, hah?!"

Dalam pencahayaan seminim ini pun, Jongin sudah mengatur siasat dan ancang-ancang—tentang wajah mana yang akan dia pukul lebih dulu. Dua orang itu sudah maju, demi menghadang Jongin yang selayaknya ingin membawa Kyungsoo kabur. Tapi Jongin sadar, ia harus menyelesaikan urusan dengan bedebah-bedebah rendahan ini.

"Apa kami terlihat sedang mencari masalah? Kurasa tidak, dan jika tidak, tolong biarkan kami lewat." Jongin menggunakan oktaf sopan-santunnya, mengharap rasa kemanusiaan dari tiga manusia tanpa juntrungan itu. Tiga laki-laki hobi mabuk dan perusak. "Kalau kalian tidak ingin hal buruk terjadi, menyingkirlah. Aku sudah memperingatkan—dan oh, jangan ganggu dia. Dia hanya milikku."

Posesif, Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo. Agaknya memang membuat mereka terpancing dan cukup berang. Tak lama, susulan tawa malah memenuhi gang ini, pantulannya melalui dinding berlumut itu. Tsk, bahkan dengan beraninya mereka menampakkan senyum meremehkan.

"Anak muda, jangan terlalu polos dihadapan kami."

"Hal buruk? Kau mau melakukan apa?"

"Oh, jadi dia milikmu? Apa kita bisa—mencicipinya?"

Jongin geram. Sejuta watt ubun-ubunnya hampir pecah. Mereka menguras habis emosinya yang sejak tadi ditunda, mereka mencari masalah dengan Jongin dan itu artinya—tamat.

"Bangsat! Brengsek! Tidak ada yang bisa menyentuhnya, Bajingan!" Jongin meluap, berapi-api. Hampir menerjang tiga tubuh kekar itu kalau saja Kyungsoo tidak menahan lengannya. "Ya! Dia milikku! Hanya milikku! Kalian tidak berhak sama sekali, bahkan untuk sekadar memandangnya!" Kyungsoo tahu Jongin tidak suka apa yang berharga baginya disepelekan. Maka, tidak heran jika ia sempat lupa diri dengan siapa dia berhadapan sekarang.

"Dasar bocah! Beraninya kau mengatai kami, hah?!"

 **Bugh~!**

Satu pukulan keras mendarat di pipi seseorang berambut cepak. Entah kekuatan darimana, tapi Jongin berhasil mendahuluinya. Pekikan Kyungsoo agak mengganggu konsentrasi Jongin—begitu kedua berandal lain kini sedang bersiap mencari posisi.

"Kyungsoo, mundur. Menjauh atau berlari. Sekarang!"

Tidak. Kyungsoo tidak akan mengindahkan permintaan Jongin barusan. Hati orang mana yang tega membiarkan orang yang telah menolongnya berjuang sendiri?

"Kyungsoo! Kubilang pergi! Sekarang!"

 **Bugh~!**

Lagi. Hantaman telak dari Jongin berhasil mengenai rusuk si tambun dan tendangan kuatnya mampu merubuhkan dia yang memiliki bekas luka memanjang di pelipis. Tiga lawan satu dan kesemuanya jatuh.

Oh, tidak secepat dan semudah itu, sebelum mereka akhirnya pulih dan berdiri lagi. Jongin menoleh kebelakang, dan sialnya, Kyungsoo masih disana. Mematung, tertegun, dan saksiannya siratkan kehisterisan.

Jongin harus bertindak—kalau Kyungsoo masih bersikeras _menemaninya._

"Aku tidak pernah punya masalah apapun dengan kalian, begitu pula dia." Jongin menggerakkan kepalanya kebelakang—menunjuk Kyungsoo. "Aku masih manusia biasa yang punya martabat untuk menghormati orang dewasa yang lebih tua dariku. Jadi, pergilah. Jangan usik kam—"

Terputus. Jongin tidak punya reaksi lagi selain menganga. Ia yakin Kyungsoo melakukan hal yang sama—atau lebih ekstrem lagi. Sebilah pisau itu, baru sedetik lalu dikeluarkan si rambut cepak dari sakunya dan benar-benar tak diduga siapapun. Sialan, Jongin tidak ingin mati muda.

"Kami tidak sedang bermain-main." Ia maju tiga langkah, sendiri saja. Jongin masih suka berkhayal—jadi bolehkah ia membayangkan saat ini juga dirinya dan Kyungsoo ada ditempat lain? "Kau menyulut api di tungku yang salah."

"Kyungsoo? Kalau kau masih mendengarku, turutilah aku. Lari, sekarang." Bisikan Jongin bukan hal penting untuk digubah. Kyungsoo sedang memutar otaknya, berikut benda-benda yang tertangkap mata nyalangnya. Kayu, balok, batu, ah—ia bisa menimpuk mereka. "Kyungsoo? Kumohon, pergil—"

"Tidak!" Kyungsoo berteriak—cukup kencang. Terang saja membuat Jongin dan tiga cecurut itu terkejut bukan main. Tak menyangka jika si mungil ini mampu meraih oktaf tinggi juga. "Jangan sakiti dia! Jangan sakiti kami! Kalian siapa, hah?!"

Jangan tanya alasan Kyungsoo menanyakan hal tanpa jawaban pasti ini. Itu hanya taktiknya untuk mengecoh, sedangkan kakinya menggeser batu-batu besar agar menabrak tulang kering Jongin—sebagai sumbangan senjata.

"Ya! Lalu apa untungmu mengerjai kami, hah?! Apa untungnya menghalangi jalan kami?! Apa jalanan ini kalian yang membangun? Bukan, kan? Sana! Mengurus urusan kalian saja tidak becus, untuk apa meladeni kami, hah?! Dasar penganggu—"

 **Grep**! Karena Kyungsoo bagai menyerahkan diri, ia hanya berjarak lima langkah dan tidak sulit bagi mereka untuk menangkap tubuhnya—menjadi sandera.

"Kyungsoo! Ya! Lepaskan!" Jongin tidak pernah setuju ide Kyungsoo memulai ini, bahkan batu-batu yang dimaksudkan Kyungsoo tadi. Terlepas dari itu semua, Jongin tidak bisa membiarkan mereka berbuat macam-macam dengan pujaan hatinya. "Lepaskan dia, dungu! Idiot! Hei!"

Jongin maju, tapi mulut Kyungsoo malah terbekap tangan besar si cepak. "Mmph—mmph!"

"Kau mendekat atau pisau ini menancap diperutnya?" Sialan. Dasar maniak. Mata Jongin berkilat marah, nafasnya tersengal bercampur engah. Bagaimana bisa Kyungsoo sebodoh itu? Sengaja memajukan diri—dan niatnya memang menjadi pengalih perhatian. Sekali lagi bodoh, karena kejadiannya tidak seindah di awang-awang. "Ya, kan, Sayang?" Si cepak berbisik lembut, sesegera itu membuat Kyungsoo bergidik ngeri dan risih sekaligus.

"Jauhkan mulut busukmu!"

"Pergilah. Kami hanya membutuhkan kekasihmu."

"Kubilang jauhkan mulutmu darinya! Sedikitpun kau tidak pantas, bajingan!"

Kedua orang lagi—hanya tertawa-tawa mengikuti alur permainan si cepak. Tidak ada perintah, maka mereka tidak bergerak. Ini kesempatan, sementara mereka lengah, Jongin bisa maju dan maju. Mendekat dan mendekat. Lalu—yap.

"Mau apa?"

"Lepaskan dia, bodoh! Aku tidak punya masalah denganmu!"

"Serahkan saja dia, kami pinjam semalam. Besok juga akan kembali pad—"

"Bangsat! Brengsek!" Tidak ada yang sadar sejak kapan Jongin memegang balok kayu. Tahu-tahu saja, benda tumpul itu sudah terayun keatas dan—hening. "Bajingan! Enyah kalian!"

 **Jleb**.

"Kyungsoo!"

Bukan tentang balok kayu Jongin yang membuat kepala si cepak bocor, tapi sebalik itu. Mereka lari terbirit, mereka tunggang-langkung berhamburan. Tepat seusai pisau itu tertancap—benar-benar ada di perut Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo!"

Sekalipun Jongin memanggil, Kyungsoo tak akan menyahut. Tubuh mungil itu ada dipangkuannya, dan ia tak kuasa dengan tangisannya. Jongin hancur berkeping. Kyungsoo kian melemah, energinya merosot jauh kebawah.

"Jong—hh, ayo, pulang."

"Ya, ayo, pulang. Bertahanlah. Lukamu tidak terlalu dalam, Kyungsoo. Bertahanlah. Kumohon."

"Jong—hh, ayo, pulang."

"Ya, ya, kita pulang."

"Maafkan aku, hh—hh, Jong—hh—in."

Tidak ada waktu lagi, Jongin membopong Kyungsoo ala bridal, untuk kemudian berlari sekuat tenaga agar segera sampai ditempat tujuannya. Ini bukan salah siapapun, ini bukan salah Jongin maupun Kyungsoo. Hentikan, ini hanya perkara uji dari Tuhan, sampai dimana keteguhan hati mereka?

-ooo-

Kyungsoo sudah terlelap sekarang, ada dikamarnya. Jongin tidak membawa Kyungsoo ke Rumah Sakit, karena ia sudah memperkirakan sedalam apa luka Kyungsoo. Syukurlah, jika hanya sebatas seperempat jari. Setidaknya masih bisa diobati dan ditangani dengan metode tradisional.

Saat mengetuk pintu rumah sederhana ini, tiga kepala kecil menyembul dari balik sana. Saat itu pula Jongin terkaget—jadi, Kyungsoo punya tanggung jawab pada dua bocah laki-laki dan satu bocah perempuan ini? Adik-adiknya—mereka yang menyayangi Kyungsoo melebihi apapun. Karena Kyungsoo menyekolahkan, memberi hidup, makan, minum, dan segalanya. Pantas jika rasa sayang mereka tumbuh begitu besar saat melihat Kyungsoo berlumuran darah seperti tadi.

Ingatkan Jongin yang gagal menjaga Kyungsoo. Janji apa, persetan.

"Kenapa Kyungcoo Oppa bica ditucuk?" Ini pertanyaan dari si balita berpipi gembul, Jongin ingat namanya Hyejin.

Jongin menatap satu persatu manik mata ketiga bocah itu, lugu. "Ada kecelakaan di tengah jalan tadi. Kami kurang berhati-hati."

"Hyung, teman Kyungsoo Hyung?"

"Yah, begitulah." Jongin menimpali adik kedua Kyungsoo, anak laki-laki yang berada di usia ketujuh. "Kalian belajar darimana ramuan obat seperti tadi? Terlihat mahir sekali." Ah, karena Jongin terlalu kagum dengan cara kerja bocah-bocah kelewat mandiri ini.

"Orangtua kami adalah tabib." Oh, pantas. Jongin mengangguk paham, anak laki-laki satunya—yang lebih dewasa yang lebih dulu menjawab. Jongin tidak tahu siapa nama mereka, kecuali Hyejin yang antusias memperkenalkan diri. "Semenjak mereka meninggal, Kyungsoo Hyung mengajari kami tentang warisan Umma dan Appa."

"Wow. Kalian bisa menjadi penerus orangtua kalian, kan?"

Mereka ada di alas tikar, dan meja kecil menjadi pembatas setiap dudukan. Hyejin ada didekat Jongin dan cepat akrab dengannya—karena tahu-tahu saja balita itu sudah berada dipangkuan Jongin.

"Kata Kyungsoo Hyung tidak perlu. Kami bisa menjadi apa yang kami mau tanpa harus menoleh ke masa lalu. Kyungsoo Hyung adalah orang yang paling terpukul saa Umma dan Appa meninggal di kecelakaan pesawat tiga tahun lalu."

Kembali, si dewasa yang pintar mendongeng sedangkan adiknya yang lain pandai membuat teh hijau terenak dilidah Jongin. Oh, jadi itu latar belakang Kyungsoo-nya. Lucu sekali, ia tahu cerita-cerita privasi ini dari bocah berusia sembilan tahun.

"Kyungsoo Hyung selalu mewanti-wanti kami agar rukun dan jangan pernah bertengkar. Mengalah jika memang waktunya mengalah, dan menang jika memang waktunya menang. Hyejin adalah satu-satunya dari kami, perempuan—yang paling harus kami jaga."

Ia melanjutkan, dan Jongin mendengarkan dengan seksama. Betapa, keluarga kecil Kyungsoo—terlalu mengharukan untuk digali lebih jeru.

"Kalian memang sangat istimewa, pasti bangga memiliki kakak seperti Kyungsoo." Jongin berdiri bersama senyuman lima jarinya. "Kalau begitu, boleh aku mengunjungi kakakmu?"

"Boleh! Kyungcoo Oppa pascti melindukan Oppa juga!" Ah. Jongin rasa, insting Hyejin cukup hebat. Ia berlari dan membantu kedua kakaknya menyibak tirai. "Nah, Cilakan, Oppa."

Jongin mengusak ketiga kepala anak-anak malaikat itu, lalu kembali memamerkan senyuman.

"Terima kasih, Hyejin dan kalian berdua."

Setelah kepergian mereka, Jongin baru benar-benar didalam kamar sekarang. Ada Kyungsoo.

"Oh, kau terbaring begini semakin membuatku kehilangan oksigen, Kyungsoo. Kapan kau sadar, hm? Hyejin saja tahu kalau aku merindukanmu?" Jongin berlutut, mengelus surai hitam Kyungsoo sambil sesekali mengecupi kening pria mungil itu. "Maaf. Aku mengingkari janjiku untuk melindungimu. Maaf."

Jongin menunduk, membenamkan kepalanya diatas ranjang dan disebelah tangan Kyungsoo. Lama, ia terpejam. Lama, ia hampir mendengkur. Tidak seutuhnya sebelum ia merasakan jemari Kyungsoo menunjukkan tanda-tanda siuman.

"Ngh..Jong—hh,"

"Ky-Kyungsoo? Kau dengar aku?"

"Jong—hh—in,"

Kyungsoo melenguh, matanya mulai membuka dan kini menyesuaikan dengan bias lampu. Jongin berlangsung dengan menangkup pipi Kyungsoo, menggembok binar-binar wajah kekasihnya itu dalam ingatan. Jongin tidak mimpi, Kyungsoo benar-benar selamat—dan ia lega tiada tara.

"Apa masih sakit?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Agak nyeri—hh, sedikit. Kau habis menangis? Eh? Takut aku mati?"

"Tidak lucu, Kyungsoo."

Bukan mau Jongin jika Kyungsoo mengetahui kedoknya. Ia tidak ingin Kyungsoo menganggapnya cengeng dan kekanakan—tapi jujur, Jongin tidak bisa kehilangan sosok Kyungsoo barang sehari pun.

"Kemarilah, Ksatria Kim Jongin-ku." Kyungsoo menginstruksikan Jongin agar berbaring pula didekatnya, lalu Jongin menurut dan Kyungsoo bersandar padanya. "Aku suka kau ada disini. Bersamaku. Disela pesakitan, disela kesenangan, disela derita dan disela bahagia. Aku ingin menjalaninya bersamamu."

Jongin mendekap Kyungsoo, mengusap puncak kepala Kyungsoo dan mengecupinya berkali-kali. "Tapi aku telah gagal melindungimu, bilang aku ingkar janji, Kyungsoo." Keduanya sama-sama menerawang langit-langit kamar. Jongin memelintir helai rambut Kyungsoo, sementara Kyungsoo merabai dada bidang Jongin. "Maafkan aku, Ky—"

"Sssh—apa aku pernah menyalahkanmu? Tidak, Jongin. Aku tetap mencintaimu." Kyungsoo menengadah, sedikit mengabaikan rasa sakit akibat belati diperutnya tadi. "Menginaplah disini, temani aku tidur, Jongin."

"Kau mencintaiku, aku lebih-lebih, Kyungsoo." Jongin semakin erat menempelkan Kyungsoo pada tubuhnya. Kaus longgar yang dikenakan Kyungsoo pun membuatnya leluasa memindahkan tubuh, sehingga Jongin tidak merasa kesempitan. "Oh ya, aku tidak tahu kalau ayah dan ibumu adalah tabib."

Kyungsoo menghela nafas, sedikit-banyak meredam letupan kesedihan dalam batinnya. "Jangan bahas mereka, Jongin, kumohon." Jongin tidak berani menyambung, lagak Kyungsoo sudah antipati dan jika diteruskan itu akan berpengaruh besar pada mentalnya. "Umh, aku sudah mengantuk, Jongin, ayo, tidur."

"Baiklah, ayo, tidur. Mimpi indah, dan jika bertemu aku dalam mimpimu, sapa aku." Tutup Jongin seraya merayap lebih intim dengan Kyungsoo. "Aku—sangat mencintaimu, Kyungsoo. Tak peduli apapun."

Tidak ada jawaban. Kyungsoo belum benar-benar terbang ke alam bawah sadarnya. Ia masih ada disini, merasakan aroma Jongin dan lengan-lengan kokoh pria tan itu. Kyungsoo terbuai dan ia tidak ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari suasana ini. Tidak peduli waktu, tempat, takdir, nasib atau apapun—Kyungsoo dan Jongin, tetap saling mencintai.

-ooo-

"Hyejin, nanti biar Oppa sisakan balon-balon untukmu, tapi jangan mainkan balon-balon yang akan Oppa jual."

Balita perempuan itu pun menoleh, mendapati kakak sulungnya—Kyungsoo sedang bersusah-payah membenahi kaitan benang yang mengusut, untuk kemudian dipasangkan pada ujung per-balon dibawah lututnya.

"Baiklaaaah." Seloroh Hyejin, lalu meletakkan kembali balon-balon yang barusan ia tiup ke udara. "Hyejin boleh ikut Oppa bekelja?" Ia menghampiri dudukan Kyungsoo, baru setelahnya ia naik ke pangkuan disela lengan-lengan yang sibuk itu.

Pagi ini, adalah hari kelima dimana Kyungsoo benar-benar meliburkan diri dan tidak ada pemasukan sama sekali kecuali dari tabungannya. Ia tidak bisa berkutik—dalam artian ini, ia cukup kesulitan hidup tanpa uang dari hasil kerjanya. Makan pun jarang, adalah akibat pastinya.

"Kau mau makan kue beras setiap hari? Jangan merepotkan Oppa, Hyejin. Oppa tidak bisa serius bekerja kalau kau ikut. Kan ada _Oppa-oppa_ mu yang lain, ajak mereka bermain sana."

Hyejin memutar bola matanya, "Bocan." Kemudian seluruh pandangannya menguasai teras rumah mereka—entah terpaku pada bangku, taman kecil, dan pot-pot bunga. "Uhm, ya cudah. Oppa belangkat caja, Hyejin akan pelgi ke taman belcama _Oppa-oppa_ ku yang lain." Anak itu mengikuti cara Kyungsoo menyebut adik-adiknya.

"Yah, ya. Hati-hati. Jangan pulang terlalu sore. Oppa akan bawakan makan malam nanti. Hyejin! Ya! Astaga."

Kyungsoo menghemat tenaganya, ia tak ingin tampak lunglai saat harus berekspresi seceria mungkin di tempat kerja. Maka, ia biarkan Hyejin berlari, entah menyusul kakak-kakaknya kemana. Tiga balon lagi hampir selesai dengan tahap pengaitan benangnya, Kyungsoo tak punya waktu dan pilihan banyak. Ia harus mengerjakan ini secep—

"Kyungsoo? Kau mau—" –Jongin selalu memutus alur pikirannya. "Apa perutmu—?"

Berbinar, bersinar, berseri. Kyungsoo juga tidak sadar dengan perubahannya ini, maksudnya, siapa yang baru saja menyiramkan air panas ke wajahnya? Kyungsoo tak habis pikir bagaimana Jongin membuatnya kalang-kabut.

"Ya, aku sudah baikan, Jongin." Kehadiran Jongin memang selalu—tidak bisa diperkirakan. Lelaki tan itu membantu Kyungsoo merapikan balon-balon yang tersebar dilantai, memungutnya lalu mengumpulkannya menjadi satu-kesatuan. "Oh, tidak perlu repot, Jongin. Aku bisa send—aw!"

Jongin nyaris melempar semua balon-balon itu ke udara—kalau saja ia tak ingat ini sumber penghasilan Kyungsoo—itu semua karena pujaan hatinya tiba-tiba memegangi perut dengan raut tak terbaca. Kesakitan, meringis.

"Kau tidak sedang baik-baik saja, Kyungsoo." Sialan, orang buta pun juga akan tahu. Entah mengapa Jongin mengucapkan hal setragis itu. "Lebih baik beristirahat, dan jangan memaksakan diri."

"Jangan, ssh. Aku—eum, aku harus memberi makanan yang layak untuk adik-adikku, Jongin."

"Aku akan membelikannya dan kau harus beristirahat, Kyungsoo. Demi Tuhan jangan membuatku khawatir. Kau belum sehat benar, jadi jangan berlagak sok kuat." Jongin membantu Kyungsoo agar bersandar, ia lalu memijit bahu dan mengintip sedikit bekas luka kekasihnya ini.

"Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu, Jong—ssh, aw, yah, jadi lebih baik aku bekerja sekarang."

"Diamlah. Tarik nafas sekarang." Jongin kini berjongkok dihadapan Kyungsoo. "Keluarkan lagi, hembuskan perlahan. Rileks dan jangan tegang."

Kyungsoo manut, tidak lagi membantah dengan koarannya yang menjemukkan. "Jongin, mm, apa kau sudah menyampaikan ijinku?"

"Sudah, mereka bilang tidak apa sampai kau pulih. Lagipula, penjual balon disana bukan hanya dirimu, kan, jadi taman bermain tid—" Eh, Jongin baru sadar kalau ia sedang salah bicara. Berhasil menyenggol titik sensitive. Jongin mengungkapkan kalimat itu seolah memang keberadaan Kyungsoo tidak berpengaruh banyak untuk Taman Bermain, dan itu salah besar. Jongin benar-benar salah. "Maksudku, yah—"

Kyungsoo tersenyum, lalu menangkup wajah Jongin. Mata mereka bertemu dalam intensitas pengharapan. "Tidak apa-apa, biarkan pelanggan taman bermain memberikan uang mereka untuk penjual balon yang lain." Jongin mengerjapkan matanya, seolah membentuk sabit yang ingin Kyungsoo kecup. "Kau benar. Aku memang seharusnya beristirahat."

"Baguslah kalau kau tidak memaksa." Dua telapak Jongin menyentuh tangkupan tangan Kyungsoo di wajahnya, merasakan betapa hangat sensasi yang melingkar disana. "Uhm, apa kau sudah sarapan? Adik-adikmu kemana?"

Lagi-lagi hanya senyuman manis yang mengungkapkan jawaban atas pertanyaan Jongin. Kyungsoo akhirnya melepaskan diri hingga ia memilih untuk beranjak dari dudukan. Agak memaksa lantaran nyeri di sekitar perut masih setia mengekangnya. Hanya seorang lain yang dengan sigap menangkap bersama raut khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Jongin."

"Kubantu kau berjalan, dan jangan memprotes apapun."

Tidak ada celah bagi Kyungsoo untuk sekedar menolak. Jongin akan tetap memapahnya biarpun ia meminta kemanapun untuk diantarkan. Begitu mereka melewati pintu utama, Jongin membaringkan Kyungsoo di alas kasur yang ada di ruang tengah.

"Pulanglah, Jongin. Aku akan tidur."

"Aku tidak akan pulang sebelum memastikan kau menetap disini."

Maksud Jongin adalah Kyungsoo yang tidak egois untuk tetap beraktivitas sedangkan kondisi tidak memungkinkan. Maksud Jongin adalah ia disini untuk menjaga dan melindungi Kyungsoo saat kekasihnya itu memang benar-benar membutuhkan sandaran. Jongin sangat tahu jika gengsi selalu mengalahkan insting Kyungsoo. Lelaki itu tak pernah mau dipandang lemah, terlebih diremehkan.

"Uhm, aku akan membuatkanmu makanan. Tunggu disini dan jangan kemana-mana. Aku yang akan mengurusmu, mengerti?" Nada intimidasi dari suara serak Jongin selalu membuat Kyungsoo bagai dalam pengaruh hipnotis. Tenggelam dan tak bisa meraih permukaan. Jongin memikatnya sejeru ini. "Oh ya, kau mau makan apa?"

Tidak ada kalimat apapun lagi yang mampu digaungkan bibir Kyungsoo. Ia tak punya sanggahan apalagi sangkalan mengenai perlakuan Jongin saat ini. Yang benar saja, mana mungkin Kyungsoo meminta aneh-aneh sementara Jongin sudah bersedia menolongnya sedemikian rupa?

"Apa saja, apa saja yang bisa kau masak." Kemudian satu tangan Kyungsoo tergerak demi membelai sisian wajah Jongin—sebelum pria itu berdiri dari posisi jongkoknya. "Aku menyukai apapun yang kau berikan, apapun untukku darimu, apapun, Jongin."

Apapun. Itu berarti semuanya. Keseluruhan. Jongin tersipu, namun secerdik itu ia menyembunyikan pias merona dipipinya yang mulai bersemu. "Baiklah, tunggu. Jangan pergi dan kau akan merasakan makanan terlezat dari koki Jongin. Uhm." Kali ini Jongin benar-benar melepas tautan jemari Kyungsoo dijemarinya, sebelum akhirnya saling memandang dan Jongin menghilang ke dapur.

Sepeninggal Jongin, Kyungsoo tidak punya kegiatan selain menatap langit-langit—agak melamun. "Mengapa ada Jongin diantara lembah perapian hidupku?" Ia hanya memikirkan bagaimana takdir terlalu rancu mempermainkannya. Ada Jongin, ada pekerjaan. Hampir separuh hidupnya mulai membaik. "Tuhan terlalu tega menyerahkan malaikat seperti Jongin ditangan iblis sepertiku."

Meski monolognya sebatas ucapan samar, dan segera musnah bersama angin—Kyungsoo tak pernah tahu jika dibalik sana, dibalik tirai sana, ada Jongin yang sibuk mengintip dan mencuri dengar. Bersama batinan tak kasat matanya, yang sedikit meragu. Apa Kyungsoo, tak menyukainya? Ah, lupakan. Ini hari yang indah untuk menghabiskan waktu berdua dengannya, jadi Jongin tak perlu pusing memikirkan bagaimana ketabuan ada disekitar sini.

Duapuluh lima menit adalah total waktu yang dibutuhkan Jongin untuk sepiring _Bulgogi_ panas. Matang seratus persen dengan taburan daun kemangi diatasnya. Aromanya harum saat hidung Kyungsoo membauinya.

"Whoa," Jongin bersila didepan Kyungsoo, meletakkan piring itu dipangkuannya dan menyodorkan sendok kedepan sana. "Kelihatannya menarik, kau sangat handal, hm?"

Jongin memekik pelan ketika Kyungsoo menyentil hidungnya, geli. "Jangan membuang waktu, silahkan dimakan, Tuan." Ia berakting seolah sedang menjamu kolega bisnis besar, hingga Kyungsoo terpingkal dan Jongin merasa bahagia atas tawa alami itu. Indah. "Ayo, makan. Jangan buat aku menyesal saat ia sudah dingin."

"Aku akan memujimu mati-matian setelah ini."

"Aku pun menjamin kau akan menagih _Bulgogi_ -ku setiap hari setelah ini."

"Oh ya? Masa? Aku harap begitu supaya kau bisa meringankan tugasku."

"Tidak masalah, aku sama sekali tidak keberatan. Uh-oh, biar kupanggil dulu adik—"

Sebelum Jongin hendak menaikkan tubuh, Kyungsoo menahannya terlebih dahulu. Ia mencekal pergelangan Jongin, semata untuk membuat lelaki itu tetap tinggal. Lalu mata bulat Kyungsoo yang seakan memohon itu, benar-benar membuat si tan ini hampir hilang kesadaran.

"Jangan pergi. Suapi aku,"

Suapi. Tsk. Kyungsoo tak habis pikir kemana akalnya dan bagaimana sistem kerjanya. Kenapa ucapan murahan itu yang terlontar begitu memalukan? Menjijikkan—Kyungsoo yakin Jongin pasti geli dengan sikap manjanya.

"Haha~ Dasar. Kau selalu bisa meluluhkanku."

Tapi ternyata salah. Jongin malah tersenyum empatpuluh watt dan selebar lima jari. Terkesan. Ia kembali dan urung memanggil adik-adik Kyungsoo. Lagipula, ia setuju saja, toh nantinya jika anak-anak itu kembali kemari—mereka pasti akan mengganggu momen langka ini.

Pada akhirnya, tidak ada hal lain selain memadu kasih kala suasana mendukung layaknya sekarang. Jongin menuntun Kyungsoo agar bersandar didada bidangnya, sementara suapan pertama hampir tiba untuk kekasihnya yang melemas. "Aaaa~ Hai, pesawat datang." Kyungsoo terkikik, setelahnya ia menerima pemberian Jongin. Lahap dan santapannya merakus. Jongin tidak tahan untuk tidak mengacak puncak kepala bibir hati itu.

"Oh, hm. Enak."

"Hanya itu?"

Jongin memberengut, tak lama sampai akhirnya Kyungsoo menggelitiki pinggang Jongin. "Kau tidak pernah tahu apa responku didalam hati, Jongin. Kalau aku memberitahumu, aku tidak yakin kau bisa kembali memijak bumi karena sudah saking jauhnya melayang di awang-awang. Umh, kau lumayan berbakat." Kyungsoo hanya menepati janjinya untuk memuji Jongin, sesuai apa yang dikatakannya sebelum mencoba masakan Jongin.

"Ya, yah. Baiklah. Ayo, tidur. Kau pasti lelah." Jongin meminta Kyungsoo agar lebih mendekat padanya. "Sudah lima suapan, kita bisa melanjutkannya nanti."

"Jongin? Kau—tidak pergi bekerja?" Setiba-tiba itu Kyungsoo bertanya dan akhirnya membuat Jongin ke alam nyata. "Astaga, kau sudah sangat terlambat. Ini pasti gara-gara aku."

Tidak. Jongin tidak pernah kuasa melihat Kyungsoo semengerikan ini membenci dirinya sendiri.

"Ini bukan salahmu. Memang sudah niatku untuk merawatmu, Sayang. Sudahlah, aku bisa mengabari pihak perhubungan nanti. Aku ijin, demi kekasihku, hm?" Jongin memegangi leher Kyungsoo agar kepalanya tak berpaling. Kemudian pucuk hidung mereka menempel satu sama lain, bersama hening yang kilat tercipta. "Jangan menyalahkan dirimu, Kyungsoo. Tidak mendapat bayaran sehari tidak akan membuatku mati. Aku mati hanya jika kau pergi dari sisiku."

Hanya jika kau pergi dari sisiku. Kyungsoo menjerit dalam hati, Jongin berkata kamuflase. Bukannya ia tak percaya, tapi kekasihnya ini terlalu meninggikannya. "Seharunya kau tak perlu memikirkanku, Jongin. Kau punya kehidupan sendiri, bukannya bergantung pad—"

"Sssh~" Jongin mendesis dan meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir ranum Kyungsoo. "Sudah kubilang kalau aku jauh lebih hancur jika kau terus begini, Kyungsoo. Buatlah dirimu penting, kita bersama-sama adalah yang terbaik. Demi apa, aku mencintaimu."

Kyungsoo bungkam. Ia kehilangan diksi yang semena-mena mengurung diri. "Maafkan aku, tapi aku jauh lebih dan lebih dari mencintaimu, Jongin. Dulu, sekarang, dan selamanya." Ia memeluk Jongin, begitu erat bagai perekat yang tak punya bahan penawar.

"Jangan meminta maaf, tidak ada yang melarangmu untuk mencintaiku. Cinta adalah untuk kebebasan, Kyungsoo."

Cinta memang untuk kebebasan. Kyungsoo sangat setuju dengan ungkapan puitis Jongin barusan. Seolah menggugah dirinya, seolah menggubah dirinya. Lalu Jongin membalas pelukan Kyungsoo lebih dari sekadar posesif.

Tapi, mutlak.

-ooo-

Seminggu berlalu setelah akhirnya Jongin yakin Kyungsoo telah dinyatakan pulih seperti semula. Ia tak perlu lagi meledak-ledak saat memaksa Kyungsoo yang malas makan atau berkeras ingin bekerja. Ia tak perlu lagi merasa cemas dan was-was perkara adik-adik Kyungsoo yang tak terurus lantaran kakaknya sedang lemah. Kyungsoo sudah jauh lebih baik sekarang.

"Kau mau jalan kaki atau naik angkutan umum?"

"Aku sudah baik-baik saja, Jongin." Kyungsoo mengesah, ia memandang malas ke arah Jongin yang selalu memperlakukannya seolah barang porselen. "Kumohon jangan berlebihan."

"Masalahnya kau belum seratus persen sembuh."

Kyungsoo mencebik, "Sudah sembilanpuluh sembilan persen, Demi Tuhan, Kim Jongin." Untuk meyakinkan Jongin adalah dengan menggenggam tangannya. Kyungsoo melakukan itu, ia menggandeng Jongin seerat mungkin. "Aku. Baik-baik. Saja. Percayalah."

"Kalau kau tak mau aku terus cerewet, sekarang naik ke punggungku." Jongin merubah posisi berdirinya hingga ia berlutut dan membelakangi Kyungsoo. Menyediakan bidang punggungnya untuk ditatap bingung oleh Kyungsoo. "Ayo, naik. Perjalanan kita bisa terhambat kalau kau berlama-lama."

"Apa-apaan? Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu. Aku bisa berjalan sendiri, Jongin." Meski Kyungsoo masih menganga, secara acak pikirannya menyuruh agar ia manut. "Tidak, Jongin, jangan lakukan ini. Ayo, berjalan lagi."

Kyungsoo bisa melihat gelengan kepala Jongin dari atas sini, "Tidak. Aku akan tetap begini kalau kau tidak segera naik." Jongin menyeringai, ia yakin Kyungsoo disulitkan dalam dua pilihan. Daripada terlambat, bukankah lebih baik mempercepat prosesnya?

"Baiklaaaah~ Tuan Kim, kau selalu menang." Bisa Jongin bayangkan jika Kyungsoo sedang memutar bola matanya sekarang. Masa bodoh, yang terpenting pemuda mungil itu sudah merangkul lehernya dan perlahan mendudukkan diri di punggungnya. Tsk. "Ayo, berangkat. Jangan salahkan aku kalau nanti malam kau mengeluh pegal. Ini permintaanmu sendiri, dan bersiaplah dengan konsekuensinya. Aku memang berat."

"Tidak, aku tidak akan mengeluh." Jongin mulai meletakkan kedua tangannya untuk menyangga bobot Kyungsoo. "Yah, walaupun kau kecil-kecil begini memang berat, tapi aku tetap berdesir senang saat kita seintim ini. Hahaha~"

"Ya! Hentikan tawamu, Kim Jongin! Kau mengataiku berat?" Kyungsoo sedikit menjitak kepala Jongin, meski tak ada tenaga sama sekali yang mendukung perbuatannya. "Kalau pulang nanti, jangan menggendongku lagi."

Jongin melangkah, tidak bisa dikatakan pelan karena ternyata ia mampu berjalan cepat. "Kalau untuk pulang, aku juga tidak mungkin menggendongmu. Kunci flat-ku saja sudah kutitipkan ke tetangga. Sepertinya kita punya malam panjang hari ini." Malam panjang? Kyungsoo tidak tahu apa makna ucapan Jongin. Ini—aneh.

"Uhm, sepertinya memang benar. Tadi pagi aku sudah berpesan pada adik-adikku untuk tidak menungguku pulang. Karena kita tidak akan pulang ke rumah, kan?" Kedua lengannya yang melingkar di leher Jongin semakin mengerat, kepalanya pun ia tumpukan di bahu Jongin sehingga mereka bisa saling menatap. "Aku mencintaimu."

Tidak pernah bosan keduanya saling mengucap kiasan cinta. Setiap hari, setiap waktu mempersilahkan mereka bertemu.

"Aku lebih-lebih men—"

"Jongin!"

"—cintaimu. Lebih baik kulanjutkan daripada nanti tak ada waktu untuk mengatakannya."

Benar. Seseorang yang memanggil Jongin itu adalah perusak suasana. Malunya, Jongin tidak berminat menurunkan Kyungsoo meski si-pemilik-keperluan itu mulai berjalan mendekat. Postur tinggi dan daun telinga lebar. Astaga, bukankah dia—Kepala Pemasaran?

"Jong, turunkan aku. Dia Chanyeol. Ya ampun,"

"Lalu? Apa gaji kita akan turun kalau aku menggendongmu?"

"Ini memalukan, Jong. Di-dia pasti berpikir macam-macam."

Tidak ada tanggapan serius setelahnya. Begitu Chanyeol sampai didepan mereka, ia malah melempar tatapan menggoda dengan alis terangkat dan sudut bibir dimiringkan. "Jadi, kemana saja kalian berdua?" Ia bertanya dengan kedua tangan disedekapkan.

"Aku menemani Kyungsoo. Bukankah ia sudah ijin padamu?"

"Yaah~ Kalau Kyungsoo aku tahu. Nah, mengenai Kim Jongin yang aku tidak tahu."

"Aku menemani Kyungsoo. Sudah kubilang, kan?"

Jongin mengulang, sarat kejengkelan. Chanyeol mengerling, tanpa peduli nada suara Jongin yang nampak tak bersahabat."Kalian berpacaran? Oh, bagus sekali." Senyumnya melebar, kemudian kepalanya sengaja digeleng-gelengkan. Kyungsoo semakin kalut sekarang, si Chanyeol ini bisa berbuat apa saja. "Gaji kalian kupotong, ya. Kyungsoo—lebih dari seminggu. Lalu, kau Jongin, tidak ada alasan, dan mm, gajimu kupotong setengahnya."

Kyungsoo terbelalak, sepenuh terkejut. Bukan masalah kalau tentang gajinya yang dipotong, tapi Jongin? "Chanyeol, uhm, gaji Jongin tidak usah dipotong. Cukup gajiku saja." Chanyeol mendengus, ia menajamkan mata demi menelisik raut seperti apa yang ditampakkan kedua pegawainya. "Maksudku, ini semua karenaku. Jadi—"

"Oh, kau sedang membela kekasihmu?"

"Jangan memperumit semuanya, Kyungsoo. Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Ya, Kyungsoo. Kuperjelas maksud Jongin, jadi tidak apa-apa kalau ia mengorbankan semuanya demi cinta. Uhuk—picisan sekali." Chanyeol bukan benar-benar meluruskan, ia hanya sedang meremehkan setengah mengejek. "Gaji kalian bisa diambil nanti malam. Sesudah bekerja, ya."

Selanjutnya, si jangkung-semau-sendiri itu berlalu pergi bersama lambaian tangannya. Tidak berbalik sama sekali hingga ia sampai di ruangan ber-AC-nya. Jongin memandang Kyungsoo yang lesu. Desahan nafasnya berat dan tidak sebersemangat tadi.

"Masalah gaji bukan hal penting, Kyungsoo. Setengah gaji masih cukup untuk menghidupiku sendiri. Justru dirimu yang perlu dikhawatirkan, kau bersama adik-adikmu. Notabene anggota keluargamu lebih banyak daripada aku."

Jongin akhirnya menurunkan Kyungsoo, mereka berhadapan sekarang. Tapi Kyungsoo menunduk dalam-dalam, sedangkan Jongin menangkap dagunya untuk kemudian dinaikkan. Pandangan keduanya bersirobok dalam satu detikan penuh hipokrit.

"Aku merasa bersalah, Jongin. Maksudku—seharusnya kau tidak perlu menjagaku setiap hari sehingga pekerjaanmu terbengkalai."

Jongin terkekeh kecil, "Lanjutkan sana, menjual balon-balonmu lebih baik daripada harus meributkan gaji. Ayo." Jemarinya menggamit jemari Kyungsoo.

"Tapi, kau janji jangan mengulangi hal yang seperti ini. Jangan melakukan apapun atas namaku. Demi Tuhan, ak—"

"Sssh. Ayo, sana, aku mau memarkirkan mobil-mobil egois itu. Aku akan terus memperhatikanmu dari sini. Ohoho~ saat memegang balon-balon itu, sebenarnya kau bukan tampak seperti penjual balon, Kyung. Malah seperti bocah kecil yang sedang tersesat. Ahahah~"

Kyungsoo tahu Jongin sedang mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Kita berpisah disini dan aku juga akan memperhatikanmu darisana. Dah, dan uhm—berarti aku awet muda. Nanti bertemu jam enam, ya. Aku mencintaimu."

" _I Love You More,_ Kyungsoo _."_

Lalu keduanya benar-benar sibuk mencari lembaran uang sekarang. Kyungsoo dengan balon-balonnya dan Jongin dengan peluit serta ayunan tangannya.

Cinta. Bisa datang kepada siapa saja dalam strata apa saja.

Asal ada ketulusan, Tuhan menjamin sebuah kebaikan pasti selalu hadir.

-ooo-

Sesuai perjanjian di awal, Kyungsoo dan Jongin bertemu tepat pukul enam. Seusai peluh habis tak bersisa, seusai lembar-lembar uang terkantongi saku masing-masing.

"Jong, mau pulang?"

Baik Jongin—yang memang namanya dipanggil—maupun Kyungsoo sama-sama menoleh cepat ke asal suara. _There he is,_ Park Chanyeol, _again._

"Ya. Ada apa?"

Pasti ada hal-hal di luar akal sehat yang dimintanya lagi. Gaji sudah Jongin dan Kyungsoo terima duapuluh menit lalu, kesimpulannya, alasan Chanyeol memanggil Jongin adalah tentang hal-hal spekulatif.

"Bisa benahi sambungan lampu utama yang korslet? Karena teknisi yang kupanggil itu tidak jadi datang. Kau kan, pintar memperbaiki masalah listrik semacam itu. Oh, tenang saja, akan ada upahnya. Lagipula, kalau lampu utama itu tidak menyala, karnaval besok malam bisa-bisa bubar, Jong."

Tambahan upah? Siapa yang tidak mau? Jongin akhirnya mengangguk, ia melirik Kyungsoo sebentar. "Uhm, baiklah. Aku harus membetulkan bagian intinya di ruang panel? Kau mau ikut atau pulang duluan?"

"Ah, aku lupa kalau kau sedang berkencan, ya." Chanyeol mencecap ludahnya sendiri, agak-agak gamang karena ia seperti dinobatkan sebagai obat nyamuk. "Kalau kau bersedia, segera lakukan, Jong. Upahmu itu bisa kau ambil besok, aku harus pulang. Dah~ Oh ya, Terima Kasih."

Cih. Giliran pulang saja, dia nomor satu. Jongin tidak sempat membalas karena atasannya itu sudah berbalik dengan tas ransel yang malah ditentengnya. Berjalan cepat meninggalkan suasana sepi diantara mereka berdua—Jongin dan Kyungsoo. "Tidak akan ada hantu, Kyungsoo. Ayo,"

Bukan apapun, Kyungsoo tidak takut pada hal mistis. Hanya—hatinya tak nyaman. "Jongin, uhm, apa tidak bisa dibenarkan besok pagi saja?" Kyungsoo menahan lengan Jongin, ia diam di tempat.

"Kenapa? Kau lelah? Kau boleh tidur saat aku mengutak-atik kabel-kabel itu, ya."

Kyungsoo menggeleng cepat, "Bukan, bukan. Perasaanku tidak en—"

"Ayo, aku bisa mengerjakannya cepat-cepat supaya kau sampai di rumah sesegera mungkin."

Kemudian, Jongin tak lagi mengindahkan protes Kyungsoo. Ia menarik kekasihnya itu agar mengikuti langkahnya, menuju ruang panel yang merupakan pusat listrik disini. Jongin memang bisa melakukan apa saja, apapun bisa ia benahi, ia perbaiki dan ia betulkan. Bukankah Kim Jongin memang terlalu sempurna untuk Do Kyungsoo?

"Malam yang panjang. Maksudmu ini?"

Jongin menerawang, "A-ha, bisa jadi. Kita bisa menghabiskan waktu berdua, kan?"

"Aku tidak pernah tahu isi kepalamu, Jongin."

Beberapa langkah terjamah hingga keduanya mendorong pintu besi yang lumayan berat. Jongin masuk lebih dulu dan menekan saklar guna penerangan. Kyungsoo mengekor sambil memegangi ujung mantel kekasih yang ada didepannya saat ini.

"Duduk saja disana, Kyung. Aku janji tidak akan lama. Lagipula kau sudah berpesan pada adik-adikmu, kan?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, ia bersila di tempat yang ditunjuk Jongin tadi. Sementara itu, Kyungsoo hanya mengamati cara kerja Jongin dengan obeng, tang, pengapit dan sarung tangannya. Ia mencolok saluran sini dan sana, ia menarik kabel merah, mengaitkan kabel kuning dan menyatukan keduanya bersama kabel biru.

 **Zzzzth~**

"Aw!"

"Jongin!"

Ada aliran arus yang tertangkap mata Kyungsoo, dan berhasil menyetrum tangan Jongin.

" _It's okay._ Hanya kesalahan kecil dan efeknya tidak besar."

Fiuh. Kyungsoo menetralkan lagi gejolak batinnya. Terlampau kaget dengan teriakan dan reaksi Jongin barusan. Bagaimana jadinya kalau Jongin memang tersengat dan berakhir fatal? Kyungsoo tidak bisa secuilpun membayangkan dirinya yang kehilangan—Jongin.

"Hati-hati. Pelan-pelan saja, jangan terburu-buru."

Jongin meneruskan pekerjaannya disela tatapan Kyungsoo. Sebenarnya tidak asik juga kalau konsentrasi Jongin buyar karena Kyungsoo terus melekatkan pandangannya begitu. Agak-agak kikuk dan salah tingkah malah.

Lima menit, Jongin masih memutar otak dengan sambungan-sambungan rumit itu.

Delapan menit, Jongin masih juga meneruskan tusukan-tusukan obeng dan tang-nya.

Tidak sampai sepuluh menit, Kyungsoo benar-benar tak kuasa menahan kantuknya. Ia menguap beberapa kali terhitung sejak Jongin mulai tidak mengajaknya mengobrol. "Tidurlah, nanti kubangunkan. Atau kutinggal saja, ya?" Jongin bermaksud canda dan gurau. Tapi, Kyungsoo kehilangan humornya karena ia sudah separuh melek.

"Uhm, terserah, Jong. Yah, kalau kau tega meninggalkanku, sih."

Jongin berpuas diri dengan percobaannya menjahili Kyungsoo. Nyatanya, lelaki mungil itu malah melonggarkan niat bohongannya tadi. "Ya ampun, sensitif sekali. Mana mungkin aku tega meninggalkanmu, hm?"

"Yah, siapa tahu."

"Bahkan tidak mendengar nafasmu, aku bisa ikut mati, Kyungsoo."

"Jangan menggombal, Jong. Tidak mempan, tahu."

"Hahaha~ _I Love You to the moon and back,_ Kyung."

" _I know it, I'm already know it,_ Jong. _Really, you don't have to say it."_

Malam purnama berlalu begitu saja, hingga total satu jam pekerjaan Jongin tak kunjung tamat. Tanpa tahu sesuatu sedang menjalar secepat cahaya, tanpa mereka sadari ada sesuatu tak kasat mata yang melewati kabel hitam itu. Terputus, korsletnya sudah meluas.

"Kyungsoo? Kau tahu seberapa besar aku mencintaimu?"

"Aku tidak perlu tahu bagaimana kau membuktikannya. Aku merasakannya, Jongin."

Terus mengalir, arus-arus itu berkejaran. Saling mendahului dengan kilat-kilat perak yang terpercik membentuk api.

"Kyungsoo? Kau tahu mengapa Tuhan menemukanmu untukku?"

"Aku akan menanyakan alasannya saat aku sudah sampai dihadapan-Nya bersamamu."

Kemudian, api-api itu berusaha menjilat bagian-bagian terdekat. Belum sampai di tujuan utamanya, hampir membesar dan semakin panas.

"Kyungsoo? Kalau kita mati sekarang, apa kau masih mau bersamaku?"

"Selalu. Selamanya. Apapun—asal maut, aku masih ingin bersamamu."

Ya, hingga akhirnya api itu bergumul menjadi satu. Berada di tempat paling strategis dimana Kyungsoo dan Jongin sedang membicarakan mereka. "Karena—aku tahu, kita akan mati hari ini. Karena—aku tahu aku salah memperkirakan. Seharusnya bukan bagian ini dulu yang kuperbaiki, seharusnya—aku tak mengajakmu kemari." Lirih, tapi setiap kata yang ditekan Jongin membuat Kyungsoo kehilangan tarikan nafasnya.

Apa? Apa katanya?

"Aku siap."

Jongin menyekat tenggorokannya, "Tidak, ayo, keluar sekarang."

"Aku siap, Jongin. Ayo, peluk aku."

Jangan, bukan ini yang seharusnya terjadi. Bukan ini malam panjang yang mereka ukir sesiangan tadi, bukan ini kenyataan pahit yang terpampang bulat-bulat didepan mata. Jongin membantu Kyungsoo berdiri, sedikit mengangkat tubuh kecil itu agar bergerak cekatan menuju pintu.

Terlambat.

 **Brak!**

Kayu besar yang terbakar dan hangus sudah lebih dulu menghalangi mereka.

Tidak ada waktu.

Tidak ada jalan.

Menyelamatkan diri?

"Hhh—Jongin, ssh, hossh—hossh, hah—aku sesak."

"Bertahanlah, Kyungsoo, bertahanlah."

Demi Tuhan. Kejadian ini tidak hadir dalam mimpi mereka, perspektif keduanya kosong. Mungkin ini garis yang tidak bisa dilanggar, Chanyeol—listrik—korslet—perpisahan—firasat—adik-adik Kyungsoo—kunci flat. Semuanya. Jongin sadar, ini memang sudah saatnya.

"Kita belum—hah—ssh, genap setahun—atau sebulan—hah, tapi, hossh, aku men—cinta—imu."

 **Brak!**

Lagi dan untuk kesekian kali. Jongin kalang-kabut mencari celah, Kyungsoo kelimpungan dan kepayahan sendiri karena dadanya seperti dilolosi habis-habisan. Api-api melalap benda-benda, melingkar dan kadarnya semakin banyak. Panas. Menyesakkan. Mengerikan.

"Duduk, Jongin, hossh—duduk. Kita—hah, tidak bisa lari—dari uhuk-uhuk, dari kematian."

"Tidak, Kyungsoo! Jangan! Jangan menyerah! Bertahanlah!" Jongin menutupi mulutnya, sebelah tangan ia gunakan untuk melindungi kepala Kyungsoo. "Kita selamat, kita bisa—uhuk, keluar dari sini."

"Peluk aku, cium aku. Untuk—terakhir—hiks, hah—uhuk, ayo, Jongin. Jangan kemana-mana."

Sehidup semati. Inikah yang dimaksud orang-orang? Apa perumpamaan itu nyata sekarang? Latar belakang api yang menjilat-jilat, kemerahan dan beraura tajam. Menyengat. Membakar. Tidak ada pilihan lain, keduanya benar-benar paham. Kyungsoo menuntun Jongin agar menurutinya, bersimpuh dan saling menghangatkan diri meski sepanas apapun kulit mereka mencoba beradaptasi.

Jongin merengkuh Kyungsoo, mendekapnya seerat mungkin. Nafas Kyungsoo tak beraturan, tersengal dan naik-turun. Jongin pun tak beda jauh, ia tetap merasakan sesak dan benar-benar mulai pasrah.

"Yang terpenting sekarang, kau harus tahu aku men—"

"Aku tahu tanpa perlu diberitahu, Jongin. Kau men—ssh—cintaiku, aku—uhuk, mencintaimu."

"Kita saling mencintai. Uhuk—"

Kyungsoo membenamkan kepalanya diantara lengan Jongin yang menangkup kepalanya. Mereka saling memeluk, berbagi aroma tubuh masing-masing, berbagi kelembutan masing-masing. Ini terakhir menuju ajal yang kian mendekat.

"Untuk kehidupan—baru—hossh—yang lebih baik, uhuk—" Kyungsoo memaksakan diri. Ia terbatuk dan kesulitan mengatur nafasnya sendiri. "Tuhan menyayangi kita—hossh-hah—"

"Selamat tinggal, uhuk—kita bertemu lagi disana. Aku dan Kyungsoo harus—hossh—pergi. Sampai jumpa, ha-ah~"

Jongin terburu meraup bibir Kyungsoo, mengecupnya—melumatnya—mencium dengan sejuta ribu kasih sayang yang ia miliki. Kyungsoo tentu tak menolak, Kyungsoo tentu menyerahkan dirinya. Api-api itu tak bisa ditolerir lagi, menetap dan meluas.

"Jongin, aku tidak pernah bohong saat aku bilang aku men—hah—hossh—mencintaimu."

"Kyungsoo, aku pun—hah—bersumpah, aku amat-sangat mencintaimu, terlalu—uhuk."

Biarkan. Jongin dan Kyungsoo membiarkan api-api itu berkeliaran. Sementara posisi keduanya yang saling memeluk, menyatukan diri tanpa niatan menjauh. Jongin menempelkan bibirnya di kening Kyungsoo sedangkan Kyungsoo meringkuk diantara lutut dan dada Jongin.

Satu, dua, tiga.

Mata keduanya terpejam.

Api mendekat, menyentuh pori-pori kulit.

 **Brak!**

"Aw! AKH!"

Satu balok kayu besar, dari bagian teratas bangunan. Jatuh dan menimpa kaki Kyungsoo, Jongin tidak panik, Jongin juga tidak histeris. Ia biarkan, satu-persatu balok-balok kayu yang terbakar itu menjatuhi mereka hingga keesokan hari api ini dipadamkan.

Kawasan sepi. Mana mungkin ada orang yang menghubungi pemadam kebakaran dan menyelamatkan mereka? Esok, mereka akan menemukan sepasang manusia ini telah kehilangan nyawa dengan kodrat sehidup-semati.

"Jong—hiks—sakit—hiks—hah,"

Jongin tidak menjawab. Ia tidak mampu berkata-kata dan lebih memilih bisu. Toh, sebentar lagi.

"Jongin—hiks, ahh—aku duluan, mm? AKH! Hooshh—hossh,"

 **Brak!**

Ini adalah milik Jongin. Balok kayu yang menimpa punggungnya. Menggetarkan tempat mereka terduduk dan melubangi bagian belakang Jongin. Ia meredam teriakan, sekadar bermawas diri jika tak akan berguna kalau suara itu dikeluarkannya.

Jongin hanya semakin merapatkan dirinya pada Kyungsoo.

 **Duaaarr!**

Akhirnya sudut disana meledak, Jongin dan Kyungsoo mendengarnya secara pasti. Debum keras.

"Ayo, memejamkan mata." Jongin tidak ingin menengok Kyungsoo, tidak ada sahutan. Jongin pun merasakan tubuh Kyungsoo melemas, dan detaknya hilang. Ya, Jongin tahu Kyungsoo telah mendahuluinya. "Oh, kau sudah—uhuk, duluan. Tunggu aku, uhuk-uhuk, Kyungsoo."

Jongin menarik Kyungsoo agar merebah didekatnya, mereka terbaring sekarang. Bersama semprotan api-api yang mendoktrin disekeliling. Bersama balok-balok kayu yang membius hangus dan warna kehitaman. Memberatkan, ini sudah ketentuan.

Ya.

Terakhir.

Jongin menatap langitmalam dan bintangnya, Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo dalam dekap dan rengkuhnya. Jongin mengingat kembali bagaimana masa duapuluh empat hidupnya, dan tiga minggu bertemu Kyungsoo—adalah saat paling sempurna dalam titik pencapaiannya.

Ya.

Terakhir.

Ia telah menghembuskan nafasnya, ia telah mengatupkan kelopak matanya.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo pergi bersama-sama, kea lam berbeda dengan tujuan yang baru.

 _Aku mencintaimu~_

 _-ooo-_

"Seharusnya, aku tak perlu menyuruh Jongin memperbaiki kabel itu."

Sesalan Chanyeol tak akan mengembalikan dua pekerjanya.

"Seharusnya, aku membayar penuh gaji Kyungsoo dan bukan memotongnya."

Sekali lagi, tak akan ada manfaatnya selain membuahkan rasa bersalah.

"Maafkan aku, kawan-kawan."

Chanyeol memandangi petugas Rumah Sakit yang berseliweran, ia juga memandangi pemadam kebakaran berusaha membereskan puing-puing bangunan. Lalu, dua tandu dengan dua manusia penuh luka bakar itu—telah mencopot jantung Chanyeol. Ini dini hari, dan ia terlambat.

Mereka telah tiada—meninggal dunia.

Adakalanya, cinta membutuhkan pengorbanan. Masa-masa kelam berganti dengan saat-saat membahagiakan. Adakalanya, cinta mengisi relung hati dan melengkapi rusuk tulang. Ini milik Jongin dan Kyungsoo—yang tak peduli apapun, tetap saling mencintai.

Sehidup-semati. Mereka tidak pernah mengukir janji itu. Tapi, Tuhan telah memberikan kesempatan bagi keduanya. Tuhan memberi kesan tersendiri dengan misteri sumpah itu, dan Sang Pencipta telah membuktikannya.

Cinta—hanya cukup merasakan.

Cinta—abadi dalam konteks pengarungan alamiah.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo—memiliki kesaksian hidup yang mendekati sempurna.

-ooo-

 **The END**

 **~Don'tJudgeMeLikeYou'reRight-Note:**

 _ **HAPPY KAISOO DAAAAAAY! ^^**_

Oh, hallo. Entahlah bisa kusebut ini FF Comeback atau bukan—uhuk.

 _ **WELCOME BACK!**_

Uhm, apa ini terlalu panjang? Ya iyalah. *lu kira nih mata kagak sipit apa baca tulisan yang bejibun banyaknya?* Maaf deeeeh, demi Kyungsoo dan Jongin, aku ingin feel pemirsa berasa hahahah~

So, Its 2K16! Wohooo! Aku berharap bakal banyak banget momen KaiSoo di tahun ini dan semoga EXO bisa terus berkarya. Mereka harus selalu sehat yah, demi menghibur EXO-L di seluruh dunia daaah xD

Sebenernya, aku buat Oneshoot ini udah lama banget. Ehehe, sejak tahun lalu dan colong2 waktu yah di sela kesibukan yang mengekang. Sebenernya lagi, bulan ini bukan waktu yang kutargetkan untuk kembali. Ini juga demi bisa berpartisipasi di KaiSoo day xP

Jadi, maaf kalau amburadul. Maaf kalau alurnya aneh, ceritanya kepanjangan, dan endingnya nyebelin. Tapi aku pengen ngebuktiin cinta KaiSoo itu abadi, sehidup semati. Aku mencoba dengan bahasa yang lebih santai dan nyaman, kisah ringan yang sekali selesai dan berharapnya sih lebih ke fluff.

*cough*

Tapi kayanya gagal yah -_-

Terserah pembaca yang menilai tulisan ini, deh wqwq.

Okay! Akan ada ff spesial Jongin Day besok, mohon ditungguuu~ Uh, terus buat ff-ff dengan status hiatus, aku pasti melanjutkannya. Namun tidak dalam waktu dekat ini, aku harap kalian ngga kecewa. Soalnya aku belum ujian dan ini juga sbenernya masih dalam masa hiatus ehehehe. Maafkan kalau menunggu lama, maafkan aku u,u karena jujur, real life ini harus diselesaikan dulu :D

 **Finally! Dari taun kemaren nungguin bulan Januari aaaah this is heaven! KaiSoo daaaaaay! Happy Kim Jongin and Do Kyungsoo daaaaay yay!**

HAPPY KADI DAAAAAY!

160113

P.S : Ada ungkapan buat pasangan tercinta kita ini? _Share,_ yuk, _share :)_


End file.
